Me And You Against The World
by fromthehouseanubis
Summary: Surrounded by people who have already started a family, Nina and Fabian struggle with constant miscarriages and negative pregnancy tests. When depression, and a mystery hit the Rutter household, will a certain Yacker and Weasel be able to help their damaged friends while trying to keep their possible Osirian son safe away from an unborn Chosen One?
1. Me And You Against The World

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting recently, but I've been ill. I'm still ill now but I feel better so I decided to write seen as I'm off school and need something to do. I'm postponing Best Mistake and Evil Is Near for a while seen as I have no inspiration for them at all. I wanted to write something though, and I have a ton of ideas for this story. I need some fabina feels in my life so I'm going to write another fabina story. This story will involve other couples though, but they'll change throughout the story. I'm going to try to involve peddie, seen as I do ship them, just that I'm not crazy about them. But yeah, this story will be mostly fabina and peddie.**

**I want to point out that they are all 23 years old :)**

**It's inspired by the song Me and you against the world by Verenice Buerling and the wild imagination that I have. **

**Disclaimer; Anubis house has been sold, sadly not to me, so I don't own house of Anubis :(**

* * *

><p><em>I got up the wrong side of bed,<em>

_and I spilled coffee on your white tee._

_I burnt your bacon, burnt your pancakes and my hand,_

_It´s not my day, I hope you __understand._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Nina's Pov<span>**_

Sometimes I don't even know why I bothered. I lost my parents at age five, then I lived with my Gran who died when I was seventeen. I constantly got turned down for jobs and when I got one, I got bored and quit. What's the point in having a job if you don't like it? The many negative pregnancy tests I had seen was enough to make anyone who longed for a child insane. Whenever I got lucky and ended up with a positive pregnancy test, I would end up having a miscarriage a few months later. It was heartbreaking, but whenever I looked into my husbands eyes, my heart melted and he always made me smile.

I walked into the hospital where my husband worked and crunched my nose up at the smell of a normal hospital. I don't know why, but I hated the smell of hospitals. It just made my stomach go upside down whenever I walked into one, but I wanted to see my husband.

I strolled into the practise at the time I knew he was on break. I walked through the long halls, turning when I needed to. I eventually made my way to his office, before opening the door and walking in. He looked up from his desk and smiled at me.

_Fabian._

"Hey Neens!" He exclaimed happily, getting up to hug me. I hugged back, catching a whiff of his natural scent that was stronger then the hospital smell that flew around us. I smiled as I replied, "Hey Fabes.", before sitting down on the hospital bed that stood to the side of the room.

"How'd the interview go?" I looked down and sighed, slightly getting used to negative outcomes. I didn't look up before a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I let my tears roll down my cheek.

"Their loss babe." He whispered into my ear as I looked up and smiled slightly, wiping my tears away with my hands. I sometimes don't know how I would live without him. Whenever I felt down, he always did whatever he had to, to make me happy. He kissed my head as he stood up, walking back over to his desk and sitting down, looking back at the computer.

I looked around and smiled. Fabian was a doctor for under 16's, so he had did his best to change the boring room into a room where children will be happy to be. His walls were a simple white colour, but were covered in murals that Fabian had drawn and painted himself, and they were really good. He had a corner dedicated to toys for the kids to play with when Fabian was talking to parents. It was a perfect office.

"Fabian?" I asked after a long wave of silence. He looked up from his work and smiled at me, "Yeah?" I looked down and played with my hands, trying to gain enough courage to say what I was about to say.

"Can you book an appointment for me?" I looked up quickly to see his face turn to confusion as I looked down again to avoid the look of disappointment that was about to be on his face.

"Why?"

"To see what's wrong with me." I mumbled as I heard him sigh and the squeaking of his chair as he rolled it over to be in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands before lifting my head softly so my eyes were looking into his perfect sea blue eyes. "Nothing is wrong with you Nina, _nothing_ at all." I sobbed as the memories of the many miscarriages I had suffered, the constant negative pregnancy tests I had chucked out, someone _had _to be wrong with me.

"Then why don't we have a child yet?!" I cried. He sighed as he looked down. I noticed a few tears roll down his cheek but he quickly wiped them away and took a deep breath. "I-I don't know..." He whispered.

It was tough for both of us. We both wanted a child, and it had gotten to the part where we were desperate for one. All our friends had children, or were pregnant. It was hard, going to parties to find out someone was pregnant, going to baby showers, and then receiving calls that they had gave birth. _All_ of them was hard. Even though I was happy for my friends, my heart simply broke when I found out they were going to have a baby.

That's why Fabian changed from a every age doctor to a restricted age doctor, so he could be around kids. We probably wouldn't have kids any time soon, or ever...

"I have an appointment coming in in five." He muttered as he moved his chair back to his desk and pulled up a document on his computer. I sighed and stood up as I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his head.

"I know it's hard Fabes, but we'll always have each other. We'll try again tonight." I said, smiling slightly. I kissed his cheek as his face turned upright, and I knew he was smiling. "After all, it's me and you against the world."

* * *

><p><em>Didn't take my meds and now I'm all depressed, <em>

_2and my heart is beating out of my chest,_

_I'm feeling clumsy and I'm falling over, _

_but then you kiss me and I'm not sober. _

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Eddie's Pov<strong>_

"Dada!" My one and a half year old son laughed as he walked beside me. He had recently learnt how to walk, and he was constantly doing it. I held tightly onto his hand as we walked down the street. I walked into a jewellery shop, going to buy something for my wife, Patricia. It was our three year wedding anniversary on Sunday. I told the shop keeper that I was picking something up and he nodded, probably bored about his job. He told me to sit down and wait as they finished the final details on it. I sat down and smiled, watching Sven run around the shop.

That's when I noticed a man walked in. I looked up quickly to see my best mate, Fabian Rutter, walk in. He walked to the shop keeper and talked for a while before turning and noticing me, smiling slightly and sitting next to me.

"Hey Eddie." He sounded slightly depressed, but he had been since Nina's last miscarriage five months ago, being her third miscarriage, which was followed by five negative pregnancy tests. "Hey Fabian, what you doing here?"

"Getting a present for my brother and his wife, she's um...pregnant again." I saw his face drop when he mentioned this. His brother was two years older then him, and already had a child, but it was still hard for Fabian.

"Oh, good for them." I smiled slightly as he answered with a weak "Yeah."

Sven ran up to us, probably noticing his god-father and giggled, "Hullo Vabian!" He hadn't quite nailed how to say F yet.

"Hi buddy." He smiled and ruffled his hair up. I admit, Fabian would be an great father. He's excellent when it comes to his patients at the hospital, and when it comes to kids in general. I mean, everyone person from Anubis had at least one kid, well expect for Fabian and Nina, and when it came to who was going to look after them if they wanted a day out as a couple, Fabian was who they asked. All the kids loved Uncle Fabian.

The shopkeeper called my order up, and with a goodbye to Fabian, I picked up the order and Sven, and began my walk back to home.

I struggled to find my keys but I eventually found them and opened the door, putting down Sven and quickly hiding the present I bought for Yacker.

She stumbled through a bit after, falling over the couch and knocking the table before pulling me into a hug and kissing me. I giggled at my clumsy wife as I kissed her neck, causing a soft moan to escape her mouth.

"You know the Anubis reunion that Amber is planning for everyone and their kids?" She said as I nodded, "I rang Nina to see if she was bringing the cake and she said that she wasn't coming because it'll end up with someone saying their pregnant and it'll break her heart because she knows it will never be her who will be able to say that." I sighed as I felt sorry for my friends.

"It sounds like they've given up." I frowned as I couldn't even imagine what they were going through. If I didn't have Sven, I'd probably kill myself. If I had three kids who had died before they were even born, I couldn't live with myself.

"Yeah." Yacker sighed as I kissed her head. We shouldn't be worrying about other people, but they were our friends, and I felt terrible for them.

* * *

><p><strong>I spent all afternoon writing that, and I'm actually really proud. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter written soon hopefully! Thanks for reading, byeee!<strong>


	2. When You're Broken

**I'm back! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews :)**

**I want to point out that every chapter will have a different song that will fit with the chapter. The song name will probably be the chapter name, and even if is or isn't, I'll still tell you what song it is in this part. Most of them I get from dance because I love dancing to stories that tell a family, and I fell in love with them. I've planned this story out, unlike my other stories where I just wing it and write the chapter the day I upload. I'm writing these chapters in advance, so I'll always have something to post when I want to take like a day off of writing. **

**The song title in this chapter is When You're Broken by Lindsey Haun. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis or When You're Broken :)**

* * *

><p><em>Wake up to a Sunny Day,<em>  
><em>Not a cloud up in the sky,<em>  
><em>And then it starts to rain,<em>  
><em>My defences hit the ground,<em>  
><em>And they shatter all around,<em>  
><em>So open and exposed,<em>  
><em>But I found strength in the struggle,<em>  
><em>Face to face with my troubles.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Amber's Pov<span>_**

"Nina and Fabian aren't coming." I sighed as I walked into the hotel entertainment room I had booked for the Anubis reunion I had been planning for months. I had my two months old baby boy, David Lewis, on my hip and a planner in the other hand. I looked over at my husband, Alfie, who was currently _'testing'_ all the food I had ordered to fit the kids and adults needs of the Anubis lot. He looked up, a red velvet cupcake stuffed in is mouth, and asked me, "Why?", causing cupcake crumbs to spill out of his mouth.

"Alfie! You're not two!" I shook my head, "She said her heart will break if someone else says they're pregnant because she knows she will never be able to say it."

"They've given up?"

I held tighter onto David and frowned as my husband wiped his mouth free of the crumbs that were spread over his face.

"I think they have. Me and Nina had been planning since Anubis that our kids would grow up being best friends, and now she isn't even having kids!" This morning started off so bright. The reunion was in a weeks time and I was overjoyed, until I got the news off Patricia that my best friends were going to be no shows. Alfie walked over and took David, causing David to cuddle into his Daddy. Alfie pulled me into a hug, kissing mine and his sons head.

"We've got each other and David, all our friends are safe and happy." I looked up at him and gave him a look, "Well nearly all our friends..." He muttered.

I shook my heads of all thoughts that contained Fabina and concentrated on the Anubis reunion. I had to make sure it was perfect for everyone else that was coming. I had an area set up for the kids, and an area set up for the adults. I looked around and smiled at the set up that I had done over the last few days.

It looked_ perfect. _

Alfie was making David laugh, by talking about Aliens. Sometimes I wonder what my son will grow up to me. An alien hunter? God, I hope not. I giggled at my two boys and walked over to the food buffet, inspecting any damage that Alfie could of done when Nina ran in, looking extremely distressed. "Neens?" I asked as she ran over and pulled me into a hug back. I sighed, thinking of another negative pregnancy test Nina could of possibly just of witnessed, and hugged her back.

"He's depressed Amber!" She sobbed as we pulled out of the hug. Alfie, hearing Nina's loud words, walked over and asked, "Who?", taking the words out of my mouth.

"Fabian! When he was working today, one of the Doctors that works with him told him he was showing all he symptoms of depression and he checked him over and diagnosed him with it!" I gasped as I took in her words. One of my best friends, depressed? I pulled her into a hug as David laughed, probably not knowing what was going on. Alfie stood there, shocked. I felt the tears run onto my designer top, but for once, I didn't care.

"Oh Nina, I'm so sorry." I frowned as we released from the hug once again. She wiped the tears from her face as Alfie nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"It's all my fault! He's stuck with the negative pregnancy tests, the miscarriages, the possibility of never having kids! He's stuck with _me!_"

I shook my head and sighed, looking over at David and wondering a world where I didn't have him, and could possibly never have any kids at all. I couldn't imagine though, it would make me break down crying. I couldn't not have him, he was my world, alongside Alfie.

"No Nina-" I couldn't finish before she ran out crying. I glanced over at Alfie who frowned and mouthed at me not to run after her. I guess it would benefit her to be by herself. She needed it, her husband had just been diagnosed with depression for goodness sake.

Fabian and Nina were well and truly _broken._

* * *

><p><em>When you're broken,<em>  
><em>In a Million little pieces,<em>  
><em>And your tryin',<em>  
><em>But you can't hold on any more,<em>  
><em>Every tear falls down for a reason,<em>  
><em>Don't you stop believin' in yourself,<em>  
><em>When you're broken.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nina's Pov<strong>_

Tears fell out of my eyes and down onto the pavement I was staring at as I walked through the streets of Liverpool. This was all my fault. If I had never of went to Anubis then I never would of met Fabian. He would have a family, he would have children, but no. I had to screw everything up. As normal. God, I hate feeling like this. I practically was the reason the love my life was depressed.

Oh _Fabian. _I love him such much and I've driven him to his worst.

Then again, he was Fabian Rutter. He was strong all the way through school, with the mysteries and the quests, the near death experiences... He was strong through every single one of our fights, including a very intense one on our wedding night that ended up with us 'making love' all the way through the night and well into the dawn of the next day. He was strong through every negative pregnancy test and he was strong through the three miscarriages I had suffered. He was strong!

Or so I thought...

I wiped the tears with the back of my hand and I slowly walked up the stairs that led to mine and Fabians two bedroom apartment. I opened the door gingerly, knowing Fabian had stayed there when I had went out to clear my head.

He was sitting on the sofa, watching a video of me, him, Patricia, Eddie and a newborn Sven. I was around four months pregnant, with a very small bump. The pregnancy only lasted for an extra month when I woke up at three am in the morning to blood on the sheets and I was rushed to hospital to be told I had a miscarriage. My third miscarriage. My last miscarriage.

He was crying slightly, telling himself every once and while to "grow up." and "stop crying you idiot." It hurt me to see himself beat himself up in this way. I shook my head and hung my coat up, taking my shoes off and placing them in the shoe rack, before walking over and sitting next to Fabian. I instantly pulled him into a hug, resting his head on my shoulder and placing kisses on his head. Grabbing his hand, I let my thumb trace circles over the top of his hand. All the things he does to relax me when I'm sad.

"I'm sorry Fabes, this is all my fault. I'm so stupid." I announced as I rest my cheek on the top of his head. He sighed as he moved out of our position to look at me, grabbing both my hands in the process. "It's not your fault Neens."

"I need to leave you." I sighed as I looked down, my vision going blurry as I tried to keep back the tears. He chuckled slightly as I threw my head up, surprised.

"You're not going anywhere. We both need each other, and we both love each other. We'll have a child soon Nina, I promise, and he or she will be all worth the wait." Both his eyes and voice were serious, he was so sure about this. I nodded. He always knew exactly what to say. I muttered, "I love you too." as he chuckled again, "That's my girl."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? My computer is acting up so I tried my best but it might have a few mistakes now and again. I refuse to write on my iPhone now seen as my iPhone is well and truly broken, and my iPad makes it look like I've written more then I have and the spacing messes up and I just prefer the format on computers. <strong>

**If there is anything you want to see in future chapters, or if you have any ideas for songs for future chapters, please review them as it helps me out a lot. I like to have your guys input because I like involving people in my stories. So if there is a song or an idea you want me to use, just tell me, and I'll dedicate that certain chapter to you.**

**I'm already doing Out Of Sight and Cry by Alexx Calise, My Perfect Day by Mark Johns and One In A Million by the one and only Brad Kavanagh, so please don't request them songs as I already have them noted down.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Cry

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot :)**

**I love this song sooo much. I think it just fits with this story a lot. Anywayy, today I non-stop watched full house. I love that show, even though I wasn't born when it was created aha. Uncle Jessie and Michelle are the cutest omg. I'm going to stop fangirling now...**

**The song for this chapter is Cry by Alexx Calise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Cry.**

**This chapter is completely Fabian's Pov**

* * *

><p><em>Well I guess it's been a while, <em>  
><em>Since I've seen the sunshine, <em>  
><em>Since I have smiled, <em>  
><em>And me, who's so well versed, <em>  
><em>Is feeling so damn empty, <em>  
><em>Is at a loss for words, <em>  
><em>Forgot what it's like, <em>  
><em>To just to feel okay, <em>  
><em>I'm praying for the day,<em>  
><em>When there is no more rain.<em>

* * *

><p>Why did my life have to end up like this? I'm depressed, stressed, and childless. I had the opportunity to have a better life, to leave Nina and to start a family, but I didn't. God, why on earth did I do that?<p>

_Oh yeah... _because I love her. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head of the current argument I was having with myself.

_Just leave her for god sake._

No, I love her so much! She needs me, and I need her. We'll have kids one day, and they will be all worth the long wait.

_What day? When you're dead idiot._

I groaned as I continued to argue with myself. I looked around my office at the hospital where I currently was. I had just had an appointment for a check-up for a newborn baby. When will I ever be able to walk into a hospital, feeling extremely proud, with Nina at my side and a baby in one of our arms. When?

_Never._

I grabbed my head and groaned loudly as I slowly turned insane. Why do I feel like damn empty? I have everything I need in life! A brilliant job, a very nice roof over my head, food on the table and a breathtaking wife.

_You know what's missing from that list? A child!_

I stood up, my sudden movements causing the chair to fly backwards and hit the opposite wall. I didn't even bother to check to see if the large impact of the chair to the wall had caused any damage, I simply walked out of the room. I slammed the door behind me, causing patients in the waiting room to look at me. The children that were playing in the play room, the babies sitting gurgling on their smiling parents lap, all just made me want to break down and cry.

"Fabian?" A fellow co-worker looked at me with concern mingling in his voice. I shook my head as tears started welling up in my eyes, and the insults came into my mind.

_Scott Young, 27, married, with a child and one on the way. So much more good looking then you, more muscles then you, more sex appeal, a better house, a better life. You're a piece of dog sh*t compared to him Fabian._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed in an attempt to get the voices out of my mind. Everyone looked up at me, a few surprised, a few worried and the rest confused. Scott, the one who had diagnosed me with depression, grab my arm and pulled me into his office. He sat me down on the hospital bed in his room and looked at me, concern in his eyes. He was one of my best mates, he was my best mate at work. I was there for his three year old daughters birth, calming his nerves before he went in to watch something he created be born. When will that day come for me?

"Fabian, what happened to you? When you joined here, you were so happy, and now, you're a complete wreck." He sighed as I looked down. Only the people from Anubis and my family knew that me and Nina were struggling to have kids. Nina's Gran knew before she unfortunately passed away last summer. "Has something happened between you and your wife?" He asked. I shrugged, knowing that not having kids was destroying mine and Nina's marriage.

"Tell me. When you have depression, you shouldn't be hiding negative thoughts." He sat next to me and grabbed his planner. I raised my eyebrows at his attempt to work even when he was on break.

* * *

><p><em>Well I hardly feel alive,<br>__I'm going through the motions,  
><em>_But I don't feel like trying,  
><em>_The hole in my heart is growing bigger by the day,  
><em>_I wish that I could crawl inside,  
><em>_Hide away._

* * *

><p>"Me and Nina have been having problems with having kids over the last few years. It's always negative pregnancy tests and when she does get pregnant, she ends up having a miscarriage. The longest we've got is 5 months." I sighed as I tried my best to say it all without stuttering or crying, I couldn't break down in front of him, I couldn't break down here. "Nothings wrong with us, I just don't know what the problem is."<p>

"That's sad mate." I knew a joke was coming, it was Scott for god sake, "I bet your future child will be the reason why you two are failing at having kids right now, he or she will be killing the baby." I smiled slightly, feeling the hole that craved for children grow bigger and bigger.

"You know how me and you are totally Ancient Egyptian Geeks, yeah? I was reading some stuff online that when Egyptian Princesses wants to come to the world, the god Anubis chooses certain people that have certain bloodlines and he prevents them from having kids, until there reign is upon us." He smiled at what he thought was a joke as realisation hit me.

_Egyptian Princesses. People with certain bloodlines..._

_Nina is descended from Amneris..._

"I-I have to go!" I ran out of there as fast as I could. Nina was at home looking after Sven. I quickly made my way home, checking more information about the whole Egyptian Princesses thing on my phone while sitting impatiently on the bus. I ran up the stairs that led to mine and Nina's apartment, with a whole new bunch of information, bursting the door open to reveal Nina playing with an giggling Sven on the carpet, "Vabian!"

Nina looked up and smiled, a hint of confusion written on her face, "Babe, what you doing home this early?" I edged my head to the kitchen, hinting I needed to talk to her alone.

She ruffled Sven's hair up before standing up and following me into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and turned to face her, "Fabian, what's wrong?"

"I think I know why we're not having kids, and I don't think you're going to like why." I announced as she did her infamous confused look. I grabbed her left hand with my left hand and rubbed circles with my thumbs onto her hand.

"You're related to Amneris, which makes you the Chosen One," She nodded, "Well, when Anubis wants to let Egyptian Princesses into the world, he makes sure he chooses specific people, with certain bloodlines, to make sure they get the powers they need. One princess will be strong, and brave, she'll be equipped with a bow and arrow at all times, and she'll have the strongest powers. The other one will be smart, to collect information about targets the other one needs to hunt down, and she'll have weak powers. They'll both be beautiful. Anubis makes sure that this certain couple has no kids until the princesses reigns are upon us."

She sat down as she processed this information, "We're just a pawn in Anubis's game?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, that was terrible. I'm proud with coming up with that plot though. I put so much effort into that plot, so I might of messed up a bit on the writing. I just wanted to get that plot out before I forgot it. I'll try to fix the writing but there might be a few mistakes. I'm sorry if it annoys anyone!<strong>

**Thank you for all the support, it means so much to me. I love how you guys like my story that I put so much hard work into it. **

**I love you all, have a nice day :)**


	4. Sibuna

**Hey guys! I have like a lot of inspiration so I decided to sit down and write until my hands hurt! I'm using a song from the tv show Het Huis Anubis, which is the original version of House of Anubis and I recommended you watch it. I'm in love with it. The song I'm using, I translated from Dutch to English so there is no English version of this song. This song is from the second thearteshow of Het Huis Anubis.**

**The song for this chapter is Sibuna by Loek {Nienke}, Lucien {Fabian} and the cast of Het Huis Anubis.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis or Het Huis Anubis :)**

* * *

><p><em>Old castles or a romance,<br>Thousands of riddles were as under the spell,  
>We stay together, for what is our secret?<br>For our whole life we have been true friends,  
>One for all, and all for one,<br>These are the friends of the club, Sibuna.  
>Always together and never alone,<br>These are the friends of the club, Sibuna!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Patricia's Pov<span>_**

Sven had been acting weirdly for a couple of days, and it was freaking me out. At first, I thought it was a simple cold, but things got worse. Not in the illness way with sickness or anything like that, but the traditional Anubis way. It started with him blanking out and chanting every now and again, and then it turned into him screaming Egyptian words and having nightmares that involved 'scwary monwsters' and 'two cwooties'. Which in the world of Sven, translated to scary monsters and two girls. He told us how David - Amber and Alfie's two month old son, Noa - Mara and Mick's six month old daughter, and Appie - Jerome and Joy's one year old son were also there, but were older.

After a few nightmares, I asked him to explain the dreams in more detail. Me and Eddie sat him down, holding tight, and listened to every word.

He explained how both girls were very sweet to him, they looked liked 'big girls' but he seemed to be looking down on them but his feet were on the ground. They were nice until a man with a 'doggy' head turned up, who of course, me and Eddie knew was Anubis. One of the girls hair glowed gold and she wore gold princess attire, where the other one dressed in silver princess attire and hair glowed silver. He told us that he glowing to but he couldn't tell what was glowing. He freaked out after explaining that, and being one and a half years old and our son who we loved so much, we didn't want to push him into telling us more.

After putting Sven to bed, me and Eddie postponed our little 'love' fest we had planned for that night, and stayed up trying to find out more information.

"Nina and Fabian need to be involved in this. Nina's the Chosen One and Fabian is great at working out the Ancient Egyptian Language." Eddie complained as we sat at three am failing to find information. I giggled at him, "Hieroglyphics babe," as I clicked onto another website, telling us about Anubis and the afterlife.

"In school they were amazing at solving the mysteries together, they were unstoppable. We need them to help." I shook my head at his begging of getting our Egyptian freak friends to help.

"Eddie, I want them to help, badly, but Fabian has depression and Nina isn't far from it, they don't need any more stress put on them." I explained as he sighed and put on his puppy eyes that made me say yes to anything he said. That's a big part in how Sven was created...

"Fine," I sighed as he smiled, "Ring them and see if they know anything, but tell them they are allowed to say no to helping us, they don't need this." He reached into pocket as I spoke and brought up Nina's number. I knew we would probably wake them up, and we shouldn't push this mystery on us, but it was my son, and I loved him too much to see him get hurt. He let the phone ring as he placed it on speaker.

_No answer. _He kept on ringing her until he gave up and decided to ring Fabian.

"If Nina isn't answering, they're probably asleep, so I doubt Fabian will answer." I rolled my eyes at him as he continued to dial Fabian's number. Just as I suspected, _no answer. _He rang again and when he was about to give up, a very annoyed and angry Fabian answered, "What?!"

"Sorry Fabian, were you sleeping?." I asked nicely as I leaned into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie put the phone on speaker and lay it on the laptop as he scrolled through the website we were looking at. Nina giggled in the background, as Fabian replied, "Yeah, sure, sleeping." I looked at Eddie in confusment, as he shrugged, "Fabian, Nina, you remember Sibuna right?" Nina groaned impatiently, "Duh." as Fabian chuckled.

"Some weird things have been going on with Sven recently, he's been chanting, blanking out like Eddie used to when he had visions, and he's been having nightmares involving Anubis and everyone's child and other people he's never seen before." I explained as Nina groaned and Fabian sighed, Sibuna was the last thing they wanted right now.

"Maybe he's the next Osirian?" Fabian asked, as me and Eddie looked at each other, eyes widening. Eddie shook his head, "I lost my powers, remember?"

"You did?" Nina asked, confused. I could mentally see Fabian roll his eyes, "I've told you like a thousand times Neens, and just because you lost your powers, doesn't mean you lost being the Osirian, you could easily pass it on." Eddie sighed and ran his hands through his hair. I kissed his cheek as he spoke, "So I gave my Osirian powers to my one and a half year old son, great!" I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic comment. No reply came through the phone, but whispers could be heard from Nina.

"Faster, please." Nina moaned quietly, and I just managed to hear it, "What do you mean by faster?" I asked confused as Eddie looked at me, clearly missing the whispers that fell out of Nina's mouth.

"I-I'm looking at a w-website and I'm trying to r-reach the area about Anubis, and Nina is t-telling me to go faster with my s-scrolling." Fabian stuttered as Nina giggled, whispering something I couldn't pick up. "Tell us when you've found something." Eddie sighed as he tried to process the whole Osirian thing.

_My son could be the Osirian._

* * *

><p><em>All mysteries will be an adventure,<em>  
><em>And it is treacherous,<br>__We got together by the fire,  
>We are Anubis, and we are never apart,<br>Because we will always be Sibuna.  
><em>_One for all, and all for one,  
>These are the friends of the club, Sibuna.<br>Always together and never alone,  
>These are the friends of the club, Sibuna!<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Eddie's Pov<em>**

_"I've given my powers to my son." _I thought as I processed the information. I love Sven, and I would do anything to protect him. Him and Patricia are my life, I don't know what I would do without them.

"We need to get the gang together, this is urgent and their kids have to be involved one way or another, they were all in the dream." I explained. When Nina had left, she was no longer the leader of Sibuna. As Amber was leaving, she nominated Fabian to be the leader, as he was the only left founder of Sibuna. I knew Fabian, and I knew he was scared as he didn't have his partner in crime any more, so he gave his role to me. I was still the leader of Sibuna, and I had to take control over what was happening, to my son, and possibly to the others children.

"We'll call a meeting in the morning." Patricia sighed as she checked the clock, _3:37am. _I shook my head, "No, now! This can't wait, we need to stop it as soon as we can." Patricia nodded, agreeing with me, and got her phone, texting everyone who went to Anubis. I looked at my phone, to see if we were still connected to Fabian and Nina, who had went strangely quiet in the last few minutes. The connection was strong.

"Nina? Fabian? You guys still there?" I asked as I saw Patricia shrug, not even looking at me. "Yeah." Fabian simply answered, annoyed slightly.

"Amber and Alfie are coming over, Amber sounds really happy that Sibuna is back on. Jerome and Joy are also coming, not as happy." She explained as her phoned dinged, "And Mara and Mick are coming too." She placed her phone down on the coffee table and took the laptop, clicking on a new information, hungry to know what is going on.

"Fabian, _Fabian!" _Nina moaned quietly, out of breath. I pulled a face of disgust as I clicked onto what was happening, as Patricia spoke, "Are you guys having sex?" The other side of the phone went quiet, neither Fabian or Nina speaking.

"What? Of course not!" Fabian finally spoke up, "So, about this Osirian thing, it's common for the Osirian role to be passed down by their fathers. The Osirian's first born will become the next Osirian, whatever the gender, and even if the Osirian has lost his powers." I rolled my eyes at my best friends clever way of changing the subject.

"Sven's our first child, so he's the Osirian." I looked at my wife as she sighed. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. She smiled at me, causing my heart to skip a beat. Her simple smile always made everything ten times better.

"Pretty much." Fabian commented as I rolled my eyes. He didn't know what it was like to have kids, someone to give your whole life up for. Someone you were constantly worrying about, someone who you wanted the very best for. Someone to call you Daddy, someone who was half you.

"_Harder Fabes!"_ Nina moaned again as I groaned, "When you guys are done having fun, get over ours for a Sibuna meeting. It starts at 5am." Fabian hung up as soon as I stopped talking.

"Ew." Patricia commented, making me burst out laughing as I looked at the clock. _3:57am. _

* * *

><p><em>And in my dream are you,<br>The true prince for me,  
>Because when I look into your eyes,<br>The butterflies then fly.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nina's Pov<strong>_

I breathed heavily as I glanced over at the clock, 4:24am. I sighed as I got out of my bed, putting some clothes on and applying a bit of make-up so I didn't look horrible, and to cover the hickeys Fabian had oh so kindly left on my neck. I glanced over at the bed to see Fabian half asleep, the blanket flung around his waist, the few strays of the sunlight peaking through the closed curtains and lying on his perfect six pack.

"Neens, come back to bed." He whined, his eyes still closed, as he turned slightly. I sighed as I walked over and sat on the end of the bed, shaking his leg in an attempt to get him to get up.

"Fabian, Eddie called the Sibuna meeting for five, it's nearly half four." I explained as he buried his head into the pillow and muttered, "I'm not going."

"Why not babe?" I asked, frowning slightly. I missed Sibuna like crazy, and I was excited to be able to solve mysteries again with my friends and the boy I loved, just like old times.

He sat up, "Nina, we're not needed. Sven's having dreams about himself, David, Noa and Appie. That's when the rest of Sibuna get involved, we have no reason to get involved." I frowned again as I looked at him, "What about our-" I was going to finish with 'kids' but stopped myself when I remembered.

"We don't have kids Nina." He harshly commented as he lay back down again. I looked at my hands as I played with the promise, engagement, and wedding rings I had received off Fabian. A few tears blurred my vision as I bit my lip, trying my best not to alert Fabian that I was crying.

I looked up, "I might be pregnant, I mean we've just had really good sex." I smiled, thinking positive thoughts. _Maybe I could be pregnant._

"And I might be a billionaire." He sarcastically muttered into his pillow. _Nope, no way was I pregnant._

The tears that I had just managed to keep inside me, flew out of my eyes and onto my hands, as I looked down again. I heard the bed move before a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and soft hands guided my head to rest onto Fabians bare chest. He kissed my head and sighed, "I'm sorry Neens, so sorry. I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too." as he kissed my head again, "But I'm not coming to the meeting, I think it's best I stay home."

* * *

><p><em>And you are my princess,<br>Yes, my love is you,  
>So give me your hand,<br>And dance here right by me._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Fabian's Pov<em>**

I sat alone on the couch as I glanced over at the clock, _5:12am._

Nina had only been gone for just a little over 12 minutes, and I was already missing the feeling of having her in my arms. I didn't like being alone, the last time I was alone for a long time, something horrible happened to me... _it was the night the rapes started._

I was 13, and it was my first summer back from boarding school. My Dad had taken my 11 year old sister, Laura, to her dance class, and then was going to watch my 15 year old brother, Scott, play in his football match. My Mam had ran away shortly after my sister was born, ironically enough, because she was depressed. I was excited to be home alone, I was a teenager and I had the house to myself, to do whatever I wanted, but then my Dad's girlfriend came home. At first, I was gutted, I no longer had the house to myself, but then she walked into the living room, where I was sitting, and her eyes still haunt me today.

She did it every every time I was home, and even more when I graduated and moved back home, but then I moved in with Nina, and I could finally relax instead of panicking everywhere I went. She told me I had to keep it a secret, or she would seriously hurt me. I thought she was bluffing, but a few days after my 15th birthday, I attempted to tell my sister, which my Dad's girlfriend overheard and took me out the room before I could tell. She beat me up that night, raped me constantly, and ended the night with slitting my wrists.

I pulled down my sleeves and sighed, the scars were still there.

* * *

><p><strong>That took so long to write omg. I'm actually really proud of it. <strong>

**I want to point out, that the whole Fabian rape thing is actually a big part to the story. I know it seems like I just put it in the story to finish the chapter, but I had actually planned for Fabian to think about it last chapter but I couldn't think of a way of him thinking about it so I finished the chapter the way I finished it, and I kinda like how he thinks about it in this chapter. I also want to point out that rape, and abuse is a serious matter that happens everyday, and no one deserves to suffer from it. I had planned to have it Nina being raped, but every story I have read about this type of thing, a girl character was the one who suffered it all. Many people think girls and women just get raped and get abused, so I decided to make Fabian the victim, to show that men and boys can suffer it too. **

**I really enjoyed writing the phone call between Fabina and Peddie, and to anyone who was confused at all, Fabian and Nina were actually having sex. It was really funny to write, and I honestly hoped you guys enjoyed that part xD**

**And on a positive note, the song Sibuna is sung by Nienke {Nina} and Fabian from Het Huis Anubis, who get together by snogging in a bathroom while looking after a chicken, and having a relationship to the end, and then getting back together in the movie, The Return Of Sibuna, and living happily ever after. A couple of lines were sung by Patricia, Amber, Nienke and Fabian all together, but only a few, and I didn't add the last chorus because it was just a repeat. To anyone who is confused, everyone in Het Huis Anubis knew about Sibuna except for Mara who left in S2, I might be wrong but I think I'm right, it's been a while since I watched it, and Mick who was just dumb.**

**Also, the way they say Sibuna and do Sibuna in HHA is really cool aha, I did that all the way through HOA and my friends who watched HOA also thought I was lying about watching the show because I always did it the Dutch way but they didn't know because they can't speak Dutch. Lmao.**

**Thank you all for reading, and thanks for the lovely reviews. I'm thankful for all of them, and in the last chapter of this story, I'll be doing a massive shoutout to everyone who has reviewed. Have a nice day :)**


	5. Touch

**Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! What a way to start the story, aha. **

**Hey guys! I literally want to thank you all for reviewing, it literally makes my day when you guys say positive things about my writing, I'm so thankful. I really enjoy writing this story, and it's nice to see people enjoying it as well. **

**I want to say to houseofanubislover89, thanks for always reviewing, it means a lot but I actually didn't name Sven after Frozen. I love that movie, soooo much, aha, but I actually named Sven after the actor that plays Jeroen in HHA. I love both of them, but I just wanted to clear that up a bit. Thanks for always reviewing, it means a lot to me :)**

**Also, to Theresa {houseofanubisfan2}, I want to say a late happy birthday. I feel terrible for not saying it on your actual birthday but because of what happened and I had to delete my twitter {hopefully Emma told you the story because I don't want to put it on here}, I couldn't find another way of saying it too you. So here, happy late birthday. It's weird to know you're ten years older then me, it makes me feel young aha. I'm 14, and you're 24. Like no, I want to be older. Haha, love you and miss you!**

**Blah, blah, blah, let's start the story!**

**The song for this chapter is Touch by Lights Fade Low.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Touch :)**

**Warning: this chapter has possible trigger mentions. Proceed with caution!**

* * *

><p><em>No one will touch you,<em>  
><em>No one will touch you,<em>  
><em>I'd rip their heads off if they tried.<em>

_No one will take you,_  
><em>No one will break you,<em>  
><em>I'll keep you whole until I die.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Eddie's Pov<strong>_

"Where the f*ck are they?" I groaned as I paced around the room. It was 5:15am, and Mara, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Joy and of course Patricia were here, but Fabian and Nina still hadn't shown up. Joy sighed from her place on the couch, "Eddie, they'll be here, calm down."

Patricia laughed, "They'll still be having sex." causing the people in the room to look confused at Patricia. "When we rang them before, they were going at it."

"That's disgusting." Mara commented as Alfie laughed. Patricia nodded as Joy pulled a face of disgust.

"You think that's bad?" Mick asked, before a pause and then he finished, "Back in school, I went to go in my room, but it was locked, the bed was creaking and Nina was moaning like there was no tomorrow." Alfie laughed again, amused by the conversation going on as Joy raised her eyebrows, "No way did they bang back in school!"

"It's true." Jerome told his wife, "I was going to prank Victor, so I went up to his office. Trudy, Nina and Fabian were inside along with Victor. Victor was shouting at them, telling them that 'sex is against the rules' and 'you two will be punished' where Trudy was saying stuff like 'their only teenagers Victor.'"

It went silent before everyone burst out laughing. Alfie grabbed his stomach, tears of joy falling out of his eyes. I chuckled, letting my mind slip free of anything that involved mysteries, as I sat down next to Patricia.

A knock sounded through the house, before the creaking of the front door shut us all up of our laughing. Nina walked in, looking slightly annoyed, angry, and upset, as she sat down in the free seat between Amber and Mara.

"Sorry I was late." She apologised, anger defiantly in her voice. That's when I noticed her partner in crime was missing, _Fabian._

_"_Hey, where's Fabian?" Mick asked, looking rather confused himself. Nina answered, "He didn't see how this affected me or him, so he refused to come." I rolled my eyes at his selfishness. If this was his kid, I would be there straight away._ He was Sven's godfather! _

_"_What have I missed?" She asked. _A decent husband_. I chuckled at my insult but decided to keep it in my head, I didn't need to start a fight with someone who could help us, and we needed help, _badly._

"Nothing, we've just been talking about yours and Fabians sex life." Alfie laughed as Nina glared at him, "Why the hell were you talking about that?" I glanced over at Patricia and saw the devious glint in her eyes, as she opened her mouth and imitated Nina, "Why the hell were you having sex while I was ringing you?"

The boys and Patricia laughed, as Amber glared at Patricia, rubbing Nina's back. Mara sat there with a disgusted look and Joy smirked. Nina muttered, "You rang us while we were having sex."

"Okay, can we stop talking about Nina and Fabians sex life for one moment and concentrate on what is going on!" I shouted annoyed, forcing everyone to look at me. Nina sighed and played with her locket, "You've told everyone what you told me and Fabian, right?" I nodded.

"How do we know if he is the Osirian or not?" Amber asked as I shrugged, "I only found out when I had to go save Nina, and voices were telling me what to do."

Nina looked up from her locket, "Every Osirian needs a Chosen One to protect. Sarah had Rufus, I had you, so who does Sven have?"

"Noa?" Joy asked as Mara and Mick looked at each other, frightened written all over the face.

"The Chosen One has to have a certain bloodline, and be born on a certain date. If Noa was the Chosen One, Mick or Mara would have some kind of powers, and they don't. Plus, Noa hasn't had any dreams about Egypt, heck she can't even say the word." I explained as Mick and Mara relaxed. I wish I could do that.

"Wait, Fabian told me the other day about Egyptian Princesses who have to be born in certain bloodlines. I'm related to Amneris, so I thought maybe that's why I'm not getting pregnant, but I looked further into it and their has to have a bloodline on both the Mother and Father side. Fabian doesn't have an Egyptian bloodline, he's 100 percent British." Nina sighed, looking sad when she mentioned not being able to get pregnant. Amber hugged her as Nina frowned.

"No, he's 100 percent a selfish cow." I muttered, but everyone heard. Patricia chuckled as Nina glared at me, shocked. I didn't bother to look around the room to see the others reaction. Nina frowned, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "He sounded like he didn't care on the phone, instead he continued doing it with you! He hasn't bothered to show up because 'it has nothing to do with him', and lately, he hasn't even acknowledged that any of our kids existed, every time they tried to talk to him, he just walked away! He used to love our kids, and would do anything for them, but know he doesn't even want to have anything to do with them." The room fell quiet as Nina sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"We don't have kids Eddie, we don't know what it's like to give your life and world to someone who is half you. It breaks our heart, it truly does, when we see you guys playing happy families with each other and your kids, because we know we'll never be able to have that." She broke down crying, but took a deep breath, "It's affected our marriage deeply, and I honestly think we're going to end up splitting up soon. We've been fighting a lot lately, and we barely sleep in the same bed any more. We have a lot more to worry about then this. I know this is important, but we don't know what it's like to be scared for a child who is your own."

All that could be heard was the sound of Nina's tears. I looked down, she had never told us that they were having trouble with their marriage, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." It was an awkward silence until Jerome spoke up, "Fabians not 100 percent British."

He turned to a crying Nina, looking confused as ever. I glanced over at him and raised my eyebrows. Patricia spoke for me, seen as Nina defiantly didn't want me talking about her husband right now, "Yes, he is." Mick chuckled, "I've known Fabian since we were 12, he's fully British."

"Fabian came to Anubis second out of us all, me being first. He came when he was ten. For the year where it was only me and him, we were really close friends. _I _know everything about him." Jerome spoke up as Nina sniffled.

"His name is Fabian Fester Rutter, he was born on the 25th of December, 1996, Christmas Day. His Mam is Dutch, and his Dad is Half Greek, Half British. His Mam ran away a few months after his sister was born." Jerome explained as Alfie chuckled, "Fester."

_"_Why has he never told me that he wasn't 100 percent British?" Nina groaned, "I thought there was just something wrong with one of us."

"Hey." Amber confronted Nina, "At least you know you'll eventually get pregnant."

I shook my head, "Just because he isn't fully British, it doesn't mean he has a specific bloodline." Nina sighed as I looked over at Patricia, who was typing away on the computer.

"Um, guys." Patricia spoke up after she clicked onto a website, "There is an important Greek god, and well, her last name was Rutter." We all froze as we looked at each other.

_Fabian was related to a Greek God._

* * *

><p><em>I can feel you inside,<br>__Underneath my skin,  
><em>_Feel you take me from within,  
><em>_And so I surrender,  
><em>_Bound to you in sin,  
><em>_Feel my outsides turning in._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Fabian's Pov<em>**

I sighed as I walked into the vacant bedroom that occupied itself in mine and Nina's apartment. It's meant to be the room for our child, a room we started when Nina was four months pregnant, her last pregnancy. It was half done, simply with a crib and a few murals I had painted on the wall. Of course, over the months, the room grew dusty, and unused, we never walked into this room. It was like a dungeon. I leaned against the wall, sliding down it, placing my head in my hands and letting a few tears slip out of me.

_I hated this..._

I felt like I was trapped. Trapped in a world where I'm stuck with the one I love so much, and I'm struggling to create more people I love. Trapped, and there is no way out.

_Well, there is one way out._

I was alone, no one to stop me. The voices in my head grew louder, my depression boiled over me, as I stood up and made my way over to the kitchen.

_Do it Fabian, no one liked you anyway._

It was the right thing to do. Me and Nina were bound to get a divorce any day now, we constantly argued. She needed someone better, someone who would love her right and someone to give her kids. God, I wish I was that man!

_Please, everyone will be glad you're dead, especially Nina._

I strolled into the kitchen, taking a last glance at everything. I looked through every cupboard, screaming with depression every time I couldn't find what I was looking for. After t_hrowing many things on the floor, my eyes landed on the things I had been looking for. Sleeping pills. I quickly grabbed them, unscrewing the lid, desperate to just die. The door swung open suddenly, just as I was about to drop the pills in my mouth._

_Silence._

_"Oh no Fabian, you're not dying yet." A pair of arms wrapped around me as they grabbed the pills out of my hand. The voice was slurred, vicious, and horrible to hear, this couldn't be Nina, "Well, not until I have one last night with you." I turned around, gulping._

_My Step-Mam._

* * *

><p><em>No one will push you,<em>  
><em>No one will push you,<em>  
><em>I'll push back hard with all my might.<em>

_No one will turn you,_  
><em>No one will burn you,<em>  
><em>I'll stand before you in the light.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nina's Pov<strong>_

"Why does Anubis think it's funny to mess with me and Fabian?" I groaned, "All I want is a child." Jerome shrugged, making me roll my eyes. Mara sighed as Patricia looked over at Eddie, who nodded, before looking over at me.

"Nina, we need to get away from all this. We're taking a weeks holiday, as soon as we can can. To get as much information as we can to help Sven and to stop whatever is going on. We can't do that and look after Sven at the same time. Do you want to look after him for a week?" I grinned, as I replied, "I'd love to."

After getting details, and organising that Peddie would drop Sven off late tonight, I began my way back home. Fabian would be delighted, I hoped. Eddie was right, Fabian had stopped showing affection towards these kids, but maybe spending time with his god-son will get him on the right path again.

I opened the door to our apartment, and expected to see Fabian sitting on the couch. It was empty. I glanced over at the clock on the wall, _6:24am_, just a little bit over an hour since I left. I looked around the room,

_Silence._

It wasn't a peaceful silence, but in fact a terrifying one, just like what you would get on horror movies, just before someone jumped out and murdered you. I pray that won't happen to me.

"Fabian?" I ask out, to get no reply. "Fabian, baby?" _Silence._

I turned my head to see pots, pans, food, glass, everything laying on the kitchen floor. I hurried into the room, spotting a sleeping pills bottle lying open and empty on the kitchen counter.

_Oh no._

"FABIAN!" I screamed, running out of the kitchen and looking through every room. The living room, the bedroom, the bathroom, the study. Nothing. The only room left was the empty nursery. I gulped as I swung open the door. Fabian lay perched against one of the walls, staring at the crib. I sighed instantly, _he was alive._

I ran over and crouched next to me as he looked at me, his eyes bloodshot from crying and full of fear. I pulled him into a hug as he winced. I shook my head and helped him stand up, leading him into our bedroom as he shook with every step. I lay him down on the bed, a few tears falling out of my eyes as I took a good look at my damaged husband.

"Fabes," I pulled him closer and into a hug, "What's wrong?" I rested his head on my shoulder as he whimpered, tears falling onto my top, "S-She... S-She." Was all he managed to say. I rubbed his arm as I kissed his head, "It's okay Fabian, who's she? What happened love?"

"S-She... r-r-r-aped m-me." He whimpered out as my eyes widened and the tears fell down my cheek. I pulled him closer to me and held him tightly, kissing his head over and over as we sat in silence. I broke it, "W-who?" I was angry, someone had hurt my husband, the person I loved with all my heart.

"M-My Step-p...M-Mam." He whimpered again, breaking my heart. I rested my head on top of his, breaking down crying myself, "I'm so sorry baby." He took a deep breath, controlling himself, "I-It's not t-the... f-first time." I sighed as I rubbed his arm again, "What?"

"S-She's b-been doing i-it... s-since I was t-thirteen." I frowned as he admitted this. I held him more tight, if that was even possible, "Why have you never told anyone." I kissed his head, frowning slightly.

"N-no o-one would l-like me." He whispered as I sighed, staying quiet as he finished, "Everyone w-would ju-judge me." I shook my head and I lifted his head up, so he was looking at me, "No one would judge you Fabian, no one. We would of all helped you, and we will still help you. I'm going to help you through this all, I'm going to protect you, okay?"

He nodded, "P-Please d-don't t-tell anyone-e." He whimpered out, staring straight into my eyes as I frowned, "I won't, I promise. I'll help you babe, I love you so much." I cried as he leaned up and kissed my cheek, wiping my tears away.

Without stuttering, "I love you too, so much." He replied. I smiled, "I know what will make you feel better?" He raised his eyebrows as I wiped his tears away.

"Sven's coming over tonight, to stay for the week. He'll make you feel better, and I'll help." I kissed his head and lay it on my shoulder. We lay like that for a couple of hours, me trying to cheer me up the whole way through it all.

_Fabian was fragile, and I don't know when he could break._

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Good? Bad? You wanna burn it? Anyway, I'm happy on how this is turning out, and how motivated I get to write it. Yey.<strong>

**Seen as I babbled a lot at the beginning, I won't babble on down here. Thanks all for reviewing, byeee :)**


	6. Me And You

**Hey guys! This chapter won't have a massive mystery in it, just like the recent chapters have. I feel like if I put mysteries in every chapter, it will start getting boring and plus, I want to write some fabina. Yey!**

**The song for this chapter is Me And You Against The World by Verenice Buerling. Yes, I know I've done it before, but it is the main song behind the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Me And You Against The World.**

**P.S- Sorry for this being so short and for the long wait. Something really bad has happened. Sorry for the shortness and long wait for this chapter, but I hope you understand. To help cheer myself up, this chapter will be sad and happy!**

* * *

><p><em>Traffic's bad, and your road rage is peaking,<em>  
><em>You get cut off, man, what are they thinking,<em>  
><em>Run out of gas, and you're coasting in neutral,<em>  
><em>So just call me, 'cause you know I'll come through.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fabian's Pov<span>_**

I rolled over in bed, moving to face Nina. She was asleep, a slight smile dancing on her lips. After comforting me to the point where I felt safe again, she fell asleep. Even thought I felt safe, I was still scared to sleep. I smiled as I lay a hand on her cheek, stroking softly with my fingers. She smiled as her hand slowly moved up, laying it on top of my hand.

"Fabes," She yawned, "What time is it?" I turned slightly, keeping my hand on her cheek as I looked at the clock and then back to her, "1:28pm." She nodded, "Have you slept?" I shook my head.

"Why didn't you go watch the television or read a book then?" She asked as she stroked my hand. I smiled, "You look so peaceful and even more beautiful when you sleep." She grinned as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Patricia and Eddie are dropping Sven off at four, so that means we have at least two hours..." She moved closer as she pressed a kiss on my lips once again, this one full of passion and lust. I whimpered as I pulled away, the memories of early this morning flowing back, as tears flew down my cheek and out of my eyes.

"Fabian, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I forgot." She pulled me into her arms and held me tight as she cradled me. I shook my head, "No, I-I'm sorry... We'll never have k-kids at this rate." She sighed as she kissed my cheek, "That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is you getting better." I nodded as I sighed, wrapping my arms around her. We sat in silence until she spoke. "Do you think we'll ever have kids?"

I looked at her, frowning slightly, "I-I don't know babes, I-I don't know."

We sat there until it hit 4pm, interrupted when the door bell went off. Nina smiled as she got out of bed, skipping towards the door. I chuckled as I turned in the bed, snuggling back into the pillow as I closed my eyes. Nina re-entered the room, I could tell by the perfume she wore, as I didn't even bother to look up.

"Vabian!" I heard a cute, soft voice sound through the room and soft feet jump on the bed. I smiled as I sat up slowly, turning to face my god-son. He smiled at me, opening his arms for a hug. I sighed and stared straight past him, to my wife that stood behind him. I longed to wake up like this, my child bouncing on the bed, their mother, Nina, smiling next to them, but that wasn't happening. It was my best friends son, who we had been dumped with because everyone had kids, but us, so we had all the time in the world, and Nina, just my wife, not a mother to anyone, standing against the wall.

I turned as I lay back down, staying silent and expressionless. "Vabian?" Sven asked, sounded sad. I sighed as I kept my head on the pillow. "Come on Sven, let's go get something to eat." Nina sighed.

Nina walked back in a few minutes later, walking to my side of the bed and sitting on the edge. She leaned over and kissed my cheek, before stroking my hair.

"Fabian, are you going to act like this when we have kids?" She asked, "I don't exactly think you'll win the best Dad in the world award."

"The question here is _when _will we have kids?" I muttered, burying my head deeper into the pillow. She sighed and looked down, "I-I don't know." I rolled my eyes as she looked at me, "Fabian, we'll have kids soon, just don't give up."

"Trust me Nina, I've given up."

* * *

><p><em>You're late to work so stop getting defensive,<em>  
><em>Your boss is yelling and it's best offensive,<em>  
><em>Wait 'till tonight, I'll bring my nurse's costume,<em>  
><em>And all you'll smell is my sweet perfume.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nina's Pov<strong>_

I sat in the living room, half-heartedly playing with Sven. Fabian had previously left to go to work, leaving me alone with our friends possibly Osirian Son. "Nina?" Sven asked in his cute, soft voice that made my heart melt, "What wrong?" I sighed as I faced him, ruffling his hair slightly, "I'm just upset, it's nothing." I smiled as she stood up, wrapping his small arms around me and kissing my cheek, "It okway!"

"Thanks buddy." I smiled, hugging him back softly. He smiled, standing next to me and picking up his favourite toy, hugging it. "Nina? He asked again. I looked at him, nodding.

"Why dwon't you and Vabian hwave babies yet?" He asked as I looked away, trying not to let the tears go down my face.

_I tried, and failed._

I broke down crying as I buried my head into my knees. Sven gasped, "I sworry!" I sniffed as I looked up at him, obviously confused. I wiped my tears, "It's okay Sven, Fabian doesn't think we'll ever have kids, and it hurts me because he might be right." It sounded more like I was saying it to myself.

"Sworry." He repeated, but I knew he didn't understand. I sighed as I stood up, "I'm just going to the bathroom." heading towards the bathroom. I walked inside, shutting the door then locking it. I sat down on the toilet seat, placing my head in my hands.

I felt the acid feeling creeping up my throat as I covered my mouth, standing up quickly and throwing up into the toilet. "That's strange." I thought, "I don't feel ill." I shook my head as I leaned against the wall, sliding down the wall. That's when I caught a glimpse of the feminine things that were stored on a shelf located next to the bath. _I can't remember the last time my monthly gift came._

I stood up, confused, as I examined my calender I kept in the bathroom to monitor my cycle.

_I was three weeks late._

* * *

><p><strong>That was bad, I know, but I'm busy with what has happened. Hopefully, it'll be better soon, and I'll be in the mood to write. It might be a while, but could be soon. I don't know yet.<strong>

**Hopefully, you still enjoyed the chapter! Bye!**


	7. Every Moment

**Hey guys! It got better! I can write! I'm so happy so I'm going to sit down and write, hopefully I'll make up for the last chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, it made me smile :)**

**Also, I doubt I'm going to update Best Mistake or Evil Is Near. My two muses and inspirations for Best Mistake don't update any more, and I had no idea where Evil Is Near is going. **

**Anyway, I have never used google translate before. Never, and I'm sticking by that. I only know like four Greek words, please, thank you, hello and goodbye. so I had to translate everything I wanted to say somehow. I went to a shop and bought loads of books on how to speak Greek. This chapter literally cost around six pound. Lmao. I know Dutch, so the Dutch bit is easy. P.S- Catalina - you'll meet her in this chapter - speaks Dutch, Greek and English to Fabian to anyone who was confused on why I wanted to know Greek lmao.**

**I don't want to mess up the chapter with the translations, so at the bottom at the authors note, I'll have the translations there! I think it gives a nice effect when it comes to a certain part in the chapter - no spoilers - because some people don't know what she is saying and neither do you until you read the translations!**

**This chapter will be confusing, but I feel like this chapter is where the mystery fully starts, and every puzzle piece start to unfold and all that, so some things will be confusing, and then later revealed in later chapters, so I can hopefully have you all waiting for the next chapters :)**

**The song for this chapter is Every Moment by Joy Williams**

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis or Every Moment**

* * *

><p><em>We laughed out loud till we cried,<em>  
><em>And the tears were sweet,<em>  
><em>Midnight melted to morning,<em>  
><em>A moment faded to memory,<em>  
><em>All these days just slip away through our fingers.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fabian's Pov<span>_**

I mentally sighed as I packed up my recent appointments files into the desk. I had acted horrible to Sven. He was my god-son, and even though he wasn't mine, I loved him. I have six days left before Patricia and Eddie come back home and pick up Sven, I have to make this the best six days of his life. I nodded, satisfied with my plan. By the end of this week, I'll be the best god-father ever. Also, I guess I could be the best husband ever. I sat down, letting my thoughts and ideas spin around in my brain.

I snapped back into reality when my phone rang. I picked it up, looking at the user I.D, before answering the call, "Hey Catalina."

"Hey kautē ousía! How's it going?" She asked in a thick, Greek accent. Catalina had been my best friend since birth. No, literally, we were born in the exact same ward and everything. Her Dad, and my Dad were best friends, and are still close to this day, and they in fact own a business together.. My Dad is half Greek, and was born in Cyprus, where he grew up with Catalinas Dad. So, it was like an unwritten rule that we had to be close as we grew up, but then Catalina fell in love with me. It was all planned, my Dad wanted me to fall in love with Cat, just as much as Cat's Dad, Alastair, wanted it. I was in love with her until I was 15, when I met Nina. When Nina left when we were in our final year, I went back to Catalina, and was in fact in a relationship when I bumped into Nina in the street one day. I broke up with Cat a few months after me and Nina reunited, and never spoke a word about Cat to Nina. Both families were devastated that I had fell in love and married someone who didn't know how the Leripios families worked, but I would give anything up for Nina.

"Good, how you doing?" I asked, faking a gangster accent. She giggled, "Goed!" I smiled as I put the phone on speaker and lay it on my desk, picking a few papers up and examining it. I might as well multi task, it's one of my natural talents. "Can you ever just speak one language, or is it too hard for you?" I asked, teasing her slightly. She huffed, "Mpampas wants me to speak many languages idiot, just as your Mpampas does!"

"I speak many languages Cat, I just don't use a mixture of them when talking to someone." I shook my head, she had stayed in the families, serving them well, where I stayed as far away as I could from them. I kind of understood how the Leripios families worked, but I thought the stupid rule of speaking Dutch, Greek and English in a conversation was just pointless.

"Hey dumbo! It's Catalina, don't call me Cat!" She raised her voice before lowering it, "You used to love it, before you met that stupid American." I rolled my eyes, as I sorted the papers into a pile, "She's not a stupid American."

"She is!"

"Is not!"

"Ja!"

"Geen!"

We burst out laughing at how silly we sounded. It was like our thing, everyone thought we were crazy, but we understood. When you're apart of the Leripios family, you never want to lose a fight, and that's what we grew up with. I shook my head, "Oh Cat-" She growled, "Catalina." I chuckled, "_Oh Catalina, _I miss you! When can you be able to visit? I want to see you and you need to meet Nina!"

"I'm sure your Mpampas and your Mpampas will let me get off work and see my o kalyteroes phílos." She exclaimed. I smiled, "Just come whenever you want, but make sure I'm in the house."

"And when she is gone," She seduced, "We can have some kautó phylo." I shook my head, "I'm married."

"So? We've done it many times when you were with other girls."

"Yes, but this is Nina."

"Fine then, how about some heet geslacht?"

"Same thing Catalina."

"So you won't have Greek, or Dutch sex with me? What happened to you?"

I shook my head, chuckling slightly, "I'm married, the only person I want to have kautó phylo and heet geslacht with is my wife."

"You're a shame to the Leripios family Fabian!" I laughed at the way she pronounced my name. I hadn't heard anyone call me it that way since I left home and moved down to Liverpool. Catalina huffed, "Fine then, Claude will do it with me!" I chuckled again, glancing over to the clock that was placed on my wall. _11:56am. _

"Okay then, you and Claude have fun!" I announced as she muttered something I couldn't understand. Knowing her, probably a few swear words in the three languages we both grew up speaking. I couldn't really blame her, we grew up in love, destined to get married as our Dad's both told us. Nina was the love of my life, Catalina was just my best friend, or as they say in Dutch, beste vriend! Sure, we had sex countless times, and had our fair share of snogging sessions, but it simply wasn't meant to me in my eyes. Unfortunately, in everyone else's eyes it was meant to be, and I was the crazy one.

"Thymētheíte ótan to sóma mas kollēsei mazí ópōs kòlla, ópōs eímaste aléthetai se káthe állo, sas bathiá mésa mou." She seduced in her thick, Greek accent that matched her well. I chewed my pen as I watched the clock slowly turn 12pm, so I could go on a well needed lunch break, "Yeah, I remember Catalina. So?"

"Curse you Fabian Rutter." She muttered. I laughed, "Love you too!" as I cheered in victory as it turned 12am and I was officially on break, "I have to go Catalina, I'll ring you later, b-"

"You dare say bye in English Rutter."

"Vaarwel!" I chuckled.

"Good boy! Vaarwel!" I hung up and went to grab my phone when a notification popped up. _**New text message from Nina. **_I smiled and opened it as I grabbed an apple and walked out of my office, heading to the staff office.

**Hey Fabes! Come home when you're on your break! I'm cooking, and I have a surprise :) xx**

I changed my course, and grabbed my coat, taking the main entrance out of the hospital, and towards where my car was parked.

_For the first time, I was smiling happily, and I had no idea why._

* * *

><p><em>So... Don't let go,<em>  
><em>Hold onto every moment,<em>  
><em>Always know,<em>  
><em>Hold on to every moment that you can,<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nina's Pov<strong>_

I couldn't hold my excitement when Fabian walked through the front door, looking hot as ever in his doctors uniform, sending me one of his famous Fabian grins that make me melt inside. I got up from my place on the couch, as I walked over and hugged him. He chuckled, "You're happy." I nodded when we pulled apart, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dining room where I had set up food for us to eat, with a few candles. He grinned, muttering a "Woah." before pulling my chair out for me. I giggled as I sat down and watched him sit down in across from me. He grabbed my hand as I let my grin that had been on my face for the last three hours stay there. He chuckled again, as he looked confused, "Why are you so happy." I give him a jokeful look as his eyes widened, "N-not that you're n-not allowed t-to be ha-happy!" He stuttered as I giggled. "Just happy." I answered, not wanting to ruin the surprise just yet.

"Where's Sven?" He asked, picking up his fork, looking me in the eyes. I smiled yet again, "In the spare room playing." Sven was staying there while he was staying here, just like every other kid did when they stayed here. We had a two bedroom apartment, and we had lately had to lighten up the bedroom that had been originally created for our child, so it could benefit other children when they stayed. Then again, it could be someone's official bedroom soon.

Fabian nodded, "Thanks for this Neens, it beats the KFC I was going to eat for lunch." I giggled, as I took a bit out of the pasta I had made. _Heavenly. _I smiled at my work I had put so much effort into. I looked up at Fabian, to see him enjoying his food, and couldn't hold the secret any longer.

"You're welcome Fabes. I'm so happy." I announced as he nodded, "I can see that, and I'm going to ask again. why?"

I smirked, "I have an amazing husband and..." I trailed off as he looked at me, confused. I leaned over and picked up my bag that I had placed under the table. I searched through it, eventually finding the things I was looking for. I took them out of the bag, before happily placing them upside down on the table beside Fabian. He looked confused as ever, "What are these?" I grinned, "Flip them over." I watched as he did so, flipping the six over one by one, his face lighting up with every one. With every positive pregnancy test.

"Nina." He grinned as he looked up at me. I practically screamed with excitement as he stood up and led me out of my seat, spinning me around. He placed me down, a few tears present on his face as he smiled at me, "You're pregnant." I nodded, a few tears clogging up my eyes, as he pulled me into a hug.

"We did it Fabian, we did it." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. He nodded, "And I'll do anything to protect this one."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I hope to god it was better then the last one!<strong>

**NINA'S PREGNANT SQQJNDUAUD. **

**Will she keep it? Or will I be evil? Only I know, *evil laugh***

**Anywayyy, if anyone guesses or knows where Catalina and Claude are from, I will;**

**1. Love you forever.**

**2. See you as the coolest person ever.**

**3. Give you a shout out next chapter. **

**Catalina is like my favourite character ever and Claude looks so fed up with his life in one of them, and when he is the main character in the next, he's like slayyyy. Not giving anything anywayyyy. **

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

**Kautē ousía - Hot stuff in Greek**

**Goed - Good in Dutch**

**Mpampas - Dad in Greek**

**Ja - Yes in Dutch**

**Geen - No in Dutch**

**O kalyteroes phílos - Best friend in Greek**

**Kautó phylo - Hot sex in Greek**

**Heet geslacht - Hot sex in Dutch**

**Beste vriend - Best friend in Dutch**

**Thymētheíte ótan to sóma mas kollēsei mazí ópōs kòlla, ópōs eímaste aléthetai se káthe állo, sas bathiá mésa mou - Remember when our bodies stuck together like glue, as we grinded into each other, you deep inside me in Greek.**

**Vaarwel - Bye in Dutch**

_**END OF TRANSLATIONS**_

**I'm so proud for remembering them all when I came to writing out the translations, except for the Dutch which I know because I know Dutch lmao. Hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it, see you next chapter! Byeeeee.**


	8. Red

**Yo, yo, yo, yo! Sorry for not posting in like forever, but I made a stupid mistake that ended with me at 4am in the morning, watching House Of Anubis, screaming for Fabian to just have sex with Nina already, crying and eating chocolate while I was sleeping on the couch and not my own bedroom. Now I'm here, 10:23am in the morning, had no sleep at all, and I have a splitting headache. Yey, for my life! Jk, I hate my life, but writing is my escape so I'm gonna write. It'll probably be suckish but yolo.**

**Thank you to april243 for pointing out my mistake, thanks :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emma, one of my best friends who helped me last night and put up with me while I was being completely strange. Also, we ranted over HOA S3 and Tor together, which was cool because whenever I rant to anyone else, they either hate me for it, or have no idea what is going on. So thank Emma, I'm glad we're friends again :)**

**The song for this chapter is Red by Carlie de Boer. (What a cool name!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Red :)**

* * *

><p><em>Ouch,<em>  
><em>Nothing hurts more than nothing,<em>  
><em>I'm numb.<em>  
><em>It all feels the same now that it's different,<br>__Just once is all it takes to take away,  
><em>_The life of something you hate._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Eddie's Pov<em>**

It had been three weeks since me and Yacker had arrived home, after finding as much information as we could. Picking up Sven from an unusually happy and peppy Fabina was the strangest thing that had happened over the course of the last two weeks. Sven had no dreams, nothing, it was like nothing was going to happen.

_But then Nina called an Sibuna meeting._

We were all seated in Fabian and Nina's living room, as the couple sat chatting in the kitchen, Nina making more snacks seen as the ones she had put out prier to our arrival had all been eaten in a matter of seconds. I glanced around the room, "Does anyone know why Nina called us for a Sibuna meeting? Nothing has been happening with Sven." Patricia, who sat next to me, shrugged. Everyone's parents where looking after the kids, so it was the adults here.

"I have no idea, but I think it might have to do with why Nina and Fabian have been strangely happy lately." Jerome leaned back, looking over at the couple who were now laughing in the kitchen. Alfie scoffed, "I don't care, as long as they hurry up with the food, I'm starving."

"Alfie," Amber groaned, "You and Mick practically ate all the food they had given us!" Mick laughed as Mara shook her head at her husband. Joy spoke up, "Yeah! We didn't even get any." Alfie leaned back, crossing his arms as we all laughed at him.

Nina walked in, Fabian following and sitting down as Nina remained standing, placing the food on the table, "You're like a big kid Alfie." She shook her head as she sat down next to Fabian, who casually drailed his arm around her shoulders. Alfie sprung forward, grabbing the food, Mick shortly following, and me having a few sneaky bites. "Careful Nina, the last time you said that, he turned into a baby." Patricia laughed as Mick, Mara, Joy and Jerome, who weren't members of Sibuna at the time, looked confused. Nina giggled, opening a bag of dried pineapple and digging in.

"Nina, you hate pineapple, and so do I." Amber shook her head, "It's disgusting." Jerome copied Ambers flick of hair as we all laughed. Nina shrugged, "I just have a craving for it." She announced, stuffing another one in her mouth. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around Patricia, "So, what's with the Sibuna meeting?" I asked. Alfie muttered, with food in his mouth, "Yeah, why?" Amber hit his arm lightly.

Nina and Fabian looked at each other and grinned, before turning their heads back our way. Nina handed Fabian the bag of pineapple, followed by Fabian rolling his eyes and placing the bag on the table. "Chosen One senses are going crazy." She explained, looking at me in particular. Mara tilted her head, "But Eddie gave his Osirian powers to Sven, so that means there is a new Chosen One, right?" I nodded, agreeing with Mara. Jerome looked up, "There has to be a new Chosen One, so how are you still having feelings?"

Nina smiled, "I'm not the Chosen One anymore, I lost that when the Osirian got passed down a generation." Fabian pulled Nina closer and kissed her cheek as she continued, "I never said it's me having the feelings." Alfie looked at Nina, "You've been talking to the new Chosen One?"

"How'd you find out who it is?"

"Who is it?"

"I'm confused."

"You could of told us!"

"Got any more food?"

"You knew who the new Chosen One was and didn't tell us!"

"The new Chosen One couldn't possibly be old enough to talk to you fully."

"Seriously, the food is gone!"

"Still confused."

Fabian chuckled at us before raising his voice, "Guys!" We all turned to him as he smiled, "Thank you." He looked at Nina, as a signal to keep talking. She had the bag of pineapples back in her hands, slyly eating a few, as she looked at Fabian then us, "The Chosen One doesn't exist yet." She popped another piece of dry pineapple in her mouth as she finished. I looked at her like she was crazy as Fabian chuckled.

"I am so confused." Amber announced, doing another hair flip. Alfie crossed his arms, "I am so hungry." Jerome, with a totally confused look on his face, "If the Chosen One doesn't exist, and the Chosen One has been having senses, but you're not the Chosen One, then what the hell is going on?" spoke up, as he looked over at Joy who shrugged. Mara's face lit up, "The Chosen One doesn't exist _yet! _So it will soon!" Jerome rolled his eyes at our friend, "And your point is what Jaffray?" Joy rolled his eyes at her husband, before glancing over at her best friend. Patricia looked at me, shrugging, before glancing at Fabina, then Mara.

"The new Chosen one doesn't exist _yet, _but Nina can tell that they are having Chosen One moments, yet she isn't the Chosen One any more. How else do you sense stuff?" Mara grinned at Fabian and Nina, who grinned back. I shook my head confused, "I have no idea." Amber perked up, "Facebook!" Alfie laughed, "No, it's twitter." Mick shook his head, "MSN!" We all looked at him before Patricia laughed, "Who uses MSN these days?" Mick shrugged, looking down slightly as we all laughed.

"No!" Fabian laughed, "You sense things inside of you!" We all looked at him, finally catching on, as we all sat surprised. Amber was the first to react, standing out and squealing, "Fabina baby! OMA, I'm so happy for you two!" We all congratulated the two, as Amber had a mini party to herself. A few minutes after all the congratulating and the constant "Finally!" that was thrown their way, we all quietened down.

"You guys have been waiting for like, ever! We're so happy!" Joy announced, smiling deeply. Mara nodded, with Patricia who sat with a big grin on her face, and Amber who kept on squealing "Fabina baby!" every five minutes.

"Yep!" Nina cheered, "I'm pregnant! I found out three weeks ago!" I laughed, letting the celebration go by asking the question on every ones mind, "So you're pregnant with the next Chosen One?" Fabian nodded, "Yeah, it'll be tough, but hopefully they'll live long enough for us to at least see the face." Nina giggled, "With the visions and stuff that the baby is sending me, I think it'll live."

* * *

><p><em>Red are my hands,<em>  
><em>Red is your fate,<em>  
><em>Red is the colour you will taste.<br>__Red are my hands,  
><em>_Red is your fate,  
><em>_Red is the colour you will taste._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Fabian's Pov<em>**

Sibuna had previously left, with many congrats sent our way again. I was clearing up, as Nina sat and finished her dried pineapples. I thought it was weird, but cravings were always weird. I leaned against the sink, letting my hands emerge deep into the soapy, warm water, picking up a plate and cleaning it. Nina sat on the island that was in our kitchen, and right across from the sinks.

"You know Nina," I looked down at the plate, already knowing she was looking at me, "You're three weeks pregnant and I still have to keep reminding myself." I glanced up, to see her place the bag to one side and smiling, "I have to keep reminding myself as well, it's weird, but I'm happy." I nodded, agreeing as I placed the washed dish to one side.

"I've booked an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, it'll be the first sonogram in a long time, I'm so excited to see his or hers little body." She smiled as she tapped her fingers against the top of the counter. I smiled at her, as she grinned up at me. Her smile looked so genuine, so happy, and I was delighted to finally be the source of that smile.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Nina looked at me confused, as I shrugged. I had no idea who would be on the other side of that door.

"Fabian Rutter, you better open this door, before I blow your mpales off!" A thick Greek accent sounded from the door. Nina looked up at me, still confused as I smiled at her, "There is someone I want you to meet." I strolled over to the door, opening it to reveal a very angry looking Catalina. Catalina glared behind me, as I turned slightly, to see Nina standing behind me, still smiling.

"You gonna stand staring at me? Or are you gonna invite me in?" Catalina growled, as I moved one side, letting her in, not speaking as Nina looked at me, mouthing "Who is she?" at me. I chuckled, as Catalina pulled a face at the apartment, it was too _modern _for her.

"Neens, this is Cat." I shut the door and walked over to where Catalina was, dragging a confused Nina alongside with me. Catalina glared, "Catalina, idiot." Cat threw herself on the couch, smiling slightly at the smell of a good looking couch, made of good material. I turned to face Nina, "We've known each other since we were two." She nodded, as this information sank in. She smiled, and sat down next to Catalina, placing her hand in front of her, "Hey, I'm Nina, Fabians wife."

Catalina looked at me, before looking back at Nina, "So, you're the stupid American." She ignored Nina's hand, and reached into her bag, picking up a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. Nina looked at me, scrunching her face up, which I knew was just the cutest thing ever. I was so lucky to have met someone like Nina, someone pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, hot, caring, kind, and just the nicest wife in the whole world, and now she is pregnant with my baby. She is amazing, and I love her so much. Now don't get me wrong, Catalina was pretty, and sometimes hot, but that was about it. I could never see a future with Catalina, but I can't wait for my future with Nina.

Nina looked at me, "Can I have some more dried pineapples?" I chuckled, as I wandered over to the kitchen. I searched through the cabinets, finding what Nina had asked, and leaning against the island counter, knowing Nina wanted me out of their to talk to Catalina alone. I watched them, as Nina and Catalina talked.

Completely oblivious to what what Catalina was telling her.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you that sucked! I would of written more but I feel like I'm going to pass out so I'm going to end it there. <strong>

**I just want to thank you all for reading this story, if I couldn't write or dance, I have no idea where I would be. I am so grateful to have this wonderful opportunity to write for you all! Byee**


	9. Turn The Lights Off

**Okay, I know you will all hate me, but, I am skipping to when Nina is 8 months pregnant. I seriously couldn't bring myself to write this story, and I have everything planned from 8 months onwards. I'm sorry, but it's better then be cancelling this story. Right? **

**I know, I know, it damages the plot a lot, but it helps the other plot. So it's a win/lose situation. Please don't hate me. Please!**

**I went and saw Into The Woods, being the musical freak I am, and I realised how similar this plot and the baby plot is in that movie. I was fangirling, I honestly didn't take the plot from that movie. I only saw it ****yesterday, and started this story at least two weeks ago. I was shocked on how similar the plots were, like wow aha!**

**The song for this chapter is Turn The Lights Off by Tally Hall.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Turn The Lights Off or House of Anubis :)**

* * *

><p><em>Don't go in there,<br>You'll become one,  
>Freaky creatures,<br>Monster party,  
>Eyes of yellow,<br>Scales and feathers,_  
><em>Tails in tethers,<em>  
><em>Turn the lights off.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nina's Pov<span>_**

_8 months._

It all seems like a dream. I've never beaten 4 months while being pregnant. Is this it? Am I finally getting a child.

The last 8 months had been a breeze, meaning no Sibuna. Sven had no more nightmares, and went back to the normal child he once was. It was just a normal pregnancy, and I was thankful for that.

I was having twins, two identical girls. Madelyn May Rutter and McKenna Rose Rutter. Of course, it hadn't hit mine or Fabian's minds that it could be the Egyptian Princesses. It had completely slipped our minds, but we never thought it could be our girls. It possibly couldn't. Sven had no dreams, Sarah hadn't visited me once, and there was simply no clues.

I flipped through a magazine, looking at the clothes I wished to buy once the twins were with us. I had been spending far too much time with Amber. I shook my head, laughing at myself as I flipped to the next page.

"Sorry, didn't know I had married Amber." Fabian laughed as he walked into the room. He had his doctors uniform on, as he had just came back from work. I smiled as I stood up, struggling slightly with my massive bump. "Fabian!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head closer as I pressed my lips against his, _hard._ As I went to move my lips to his neck, he pulled away, causing me to pout.

"How are the hormones?" He joked on as I kissed his cheek multiple times. Between kisses, I muttered, "All over the place." He laughed as he pulled me away from his face, kissing my head and then wandering off into the kitchen. I groaned as I followed him, whining. "Fabiannn." He nodded at me, "Yeah?" as he opened the fridge.

"I'm horny, hungry, and tired." I pouted as he laughed at me, grabbing a banana from the fridge and handing it to me, "Here, eat this, and go get some rest." I tilted my head, "What about the horny part?"

He smirked as he shut the fridge and walked over, whispering into my ear, "Suck on the banana first." I hit his arm as he laughed. "Fabian! That's disgusting!"

"Okay then, what else would you rather suck?" He smirked as I rolled my eyes, "Night Fabian." I wandered into our room, hearing Fabian still laughing his head off. It was a good thing I loved him.

I lay down on the bed, smiling as I allowed the blankets to flow on top of me. I rubbed my baby bump as I whispered to the two, "Hey girls. Me and Daddy can't wait to meet you two, just one more month."

"P.S, be happy that you have a pretty hot mother." I turned to face Fabian, who was standing by the bed, smiling his ass off. I giggled, "They have a pretty hot father too."

He smirked as he crawled onto the bed. I sat up to meet his lips as I tangled my hands in his hair. He pulled away too quickly as I pouted.

"Nina?"

"Yeah?

"No sex while you're pregnant."

He got off the bed, laughing again as he opened the closet, searching through his clothes. He brought out tracksuit bottoms as he stuck his tongue out, placing them on the bed and began taking his uniform off. I sighed as I buried my head into the pillow.

"What's the matter? Scared you'll see something on my body that you can suck?" He chuckled, and I knew he had a smirk on his face. I giggled, "I'd rather suck on the banana, it's bigger and more satisfying."

"Yeah okay." He shot back, "I'll remember that the next time I'm making you moan like crazy." I giggled as I looked at him, he was shirtless and crossing his arms, looking at me. I pretended to look confused as I stared at him, "When have you ever done that?" He chuckled as he continued getting change. I smiled as I buried my head back into the pillow, not wanting to let my hormones get more out of hand. I closed my eyes as I soon fell asleep.

_Oblivious to what was going on in the Miller household._

* * *

><p><em>Bend the nightmare,<em>  
><em>You control it,<em>  
><em>Artful dodger,<em>  
><em>Easy does it,<em>  
><em>Shut the closet,<em>  
><em>Get under the covers,<em>  
><em>Snakes and lovers,<em>  
><em>Turn the lights off.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Fabian's Pov<em>**

"God, there is never anything on the tv." I muttered to myself as I flicked through the tv channels. I shook my head as Nina buried her head into my bare chest, still fast asleep. I smiled as I tightened my arms around her, kissing her head as I flicked through more tv shows.

I smiled as I felt a strong kick against my hands. It was a shock, but a good shock. They were really there. I was actually going to be a Dad. I rubbed her stomach as I turned back to the tv. I was quickly distracted when the bedroom door swung open, revealing Patricia and Eddie with a rather distressed Sven.

"We need to talk." Eddie announced as Patricia allowed Sven to sit on the bed. Sven began crying as he reached for Patricia again, who sighed and stroked her sons hair.

"How did you get in here?"

"We know where the spare key is, but seriously, we need to talk." He announced, looking over at Patricia who was close to tears.

_This is weird, she's never upset._

I sighed as I nudged Nina gently, frowning as I watched her stir awake. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, and now she was, I had to wake her. "Fabian." She wined as she looked up, looking confused when her eyes fell on Patricia and Eddie, "What are you guys doing here?"

Patricia frowned, sitting down on the bed and grabbing Ninas hands. Nina looked confused, just as I was. _Patricia and Eddie both were acting nice, and were upset, this was not like them. Something was badly wrong._

"Sven had another dream, and I had a vision. Me and Sven saw the exact same thing." Eddie told us as I sighed, "What happened?"

"Sarah and Anubis were in it. They were talking about the Egyptian Princesses, and how dangerous they were." Eddie explained as he looked at us. Nina sighed, "So?"

"Sarah told Eddie that the oldest born would be the next Chosen One, and that the current Chosen One, you Nina, was carrying the Egyptian Princesses." Patricia announced, "Madelyn and McKenna are the Egyptian Princesses."

I heard Nina groan as she buried her head into my chest. I sighed as I stroked her hair, kissing her head. Patricia glanced over at Eddie, who nodded before turning his head and speaking to us, "In the vision I had, Sarah told me that the twins and Sven together can be really dangerous, and can damage the whole world." Patricia let a tear fall down her cheek, alarming me. Eddie took a deep breath before finishing,

"We need you two to do this, we beg for you to do this." Eddie sighed, "We need you two to put the twins in care as soon as they are born."

* * *

><p><em>Everybody likes to get taken for turns,<br>__To see how bright the fire inside of us burns,  
><em>_And everybody wants to get evil tonight,  
><em>_But all good devils masquerade under the light._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Patricia's Pov<em>**

I felt like crying, and I never cried. Ever since I had become a mother, I became overprotective. Now, asking Nina and Fabian to do something so upsetting, just to protect my son, was breaking my heart.

Sven meant to world to me, I loved him, and couldn't live with myself if she got hurt. I had to do this, to protect my son. I needed Fabian and Nina to do this, but I knew how much it would hurt them. They had tried for years to have a baby, and now they finally get them, and they turn out to be the two most powerful and dangerous people in the world, and they have to get rid of them.

"What?!" Fabian asked, looking rather angry and upset. Eddie sighed, talking for me as I was too heartbroken to speak. I grabbed Ninas hands, stroking them as I glanced up at her. She sat there, looking expressionless as tears flew down her cheek. Fabian looked close to crying as well.

"We know it's an awful lot to ask. We've thought it through, we spent ages trying to find another solution, but this was the only one. We're so sorry, but we need for you to do this." Eddie spoke, placing his hands behind his head, a thing he did when he was nervous, and he was really nervous.

"No." Nina shouted, "I'm sorry, but I'm not giving my kids up."

"Nina please," I pleaded, squeezing her hands, "We beg for you to do this."

Nina shook her head, "Why can't you give Sven up?" I frowned as I looked at her, "Nina, Sven is one and a half years, we're attached to him, we love him, we've been here for him for nearly 2 years. You'll simply give birth to the twins, and give them up, you won't grow attached to them."

Nina burst out crying as Fabian pulled her into a hug, allowing her to bury her head into his chest. He looked close to crying himself.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as Eddie nodded, apologising himself, "I'm so sorry."

Sven jumped over the bed, stopping in front of Nina and Fabian, and hugging his god-father and his wife, "Dwon't cry Vabian and Nina!" Nina hugged Sven, before getting up and walking out the room.

"Nina." Fabian sighed before getting out of the bed, wiping a few tears away and following his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Suckish ending but yolo. I'm watching Season Two when fabina is together and the feels are real. Like super real, I can't.<strong>

**I'll stop fangirling now aha. See ya next chapter :)**


	10. Welcome To The City

**CHAPTER TEN JHIBSUGBSI. I never thought I would get this far with this story, and I never thought as many people would like it as the amount of people do. 56 reviews, 6 favs, 5 follows, 1,339 views, 18,680 words. Wow, it's all I can say. **

**I want to thank houseofanubisfan2, houseofanubislover89 and april243 for reviewing on nearly every chapter. It means a lot to me and I love you all. Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed. If ANYONE ever wants to talk, just pm me, I always answer and help people, I am very happy to talk :)**

**As you all know, I have many inspirations for this story. Songs, Musicals, the list goes on. I'm adding Into The Woods to that list now! The storyline is so similar to this story, so I decided to borrow a few ideas from that movie :)**

**The song for this chapter is Welcome to the City by Amy Diamond.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Welcome to the City or House of Anubis**

* * *

><p><em>Well done, welcome to the city,<em>  
><em>You'll become number one with a witty tongue,<em>  
><em>We praise the young.<em>  
><em>Have a ball, have it all, do whatever,<em>  
><em>Hit the wall, get the call and you better pay,<em>  
><em>There's no other way.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Fabian's Pov<span>**_

Holding back my tears, I chased after Nina. She ran into the twins room, sliding down the wall and breaking down crying. I sighed as I glanced around the room, before sitting next to my damaged wife and wrapping my arms around her.

"We have to do this, don't we?" Nina sobbed out, burying her head into my chest as I stroked her hair. I sighed, knowing the answer was yes. We had to, or else danger could be realised to the world. Madelyn, McKenna and Nina could all be in danger, and I had to do what I could to keep them all safe. Even if that meant never being a father to the twins, and keeping them as far away from Sven as they could be.

"If we want to keep the world safe, then yes." I confirmed, allowing a few tears fall down my own face. She sobbed louder, as I sighed again.

She glanced up at me, "All I want is my baby girls in my arms."

"I know Nina, I do as well, but we have to protect them."

Patricia and Eddie walked in, Sven quickly following and playing with the toys in the room.

Nina's locket began to glow just as Eddies hands began to glow. I turned to Nina, who began coughing. Eddie suddenly dropped the ground, coughing as much as Nina was.

"Eddie!" Patricia screamed, dropping to her knees and cradling Eddie in her arms. I rested Nina in my arms, as I kept her close to me, watching her gasp for breath.

"What is going on?" I asked Patricia, who looked at me with as much shock in her eyes as I did, "I don't know!" Nina and Eddie both stopped coughing and remained quiet as lights shone out of Nina's stomach and Eddie's, well, private area.

"Dwaddy?" Sven asked, running over to Eddie.

The lights turned to black, before the two began chanting. Patricia screamed as I began panicking.

_Danger was already here._

* * *

><p><em>Throw your pennies in a wishing well,<em>  
><em>Might get heaven and you might get hell,<em>  
><em>Thunder, lightning, ain't that kinda frightening.<em>  
><em>Saints and sinners on the road to fame,<em>  
><em>You ain't no winner 'til we know your name,<em>  
><em>Black white flashlight show me what you got.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Nina's Pov<span>**_

I screamed as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes as I glanced around. _Pyramids, Lakes, Children, Crowns._ I was not at home. Placing my hands on my stomach, I began panicking when I realised I had a flat stomach.

Looking down at myself, I realised I wore a gown, but not any gown. An Egyptian Gown. It was gold, with silver patterns. I placed my hands on my head, my wavy, long hair topped with a crown on top of it. I traced the Eye of Horus as I shook my head. _This was what the Queen of Egypt wore._ I remember it off when Fabian and I were researching for Sven. _Fabian, where was he?_

_"_What's wrong love?" A voice asked as I turned around, facing Eddie, who looked older and who was wearing a Pharaoh gown. It was white, with gold and silver patterns. He wore a gold crown with the Eye of Horus placed on it.

"Di-Did you just call me l-love?" I stuttered, a quirk I had picked up from Fabian. I looked around again, finding him no where in sight. I turned back to Eddie, who was walking closer to me, a confused look written on his face, "Yes."

He went to wrap his arms around my waist as I jumped backwards, "What are you doing?"

"Am I not allowed to embrace my wife?"

"WIFE?" I screamed as people turned to look at us. Eddie shook his head at them, before turning back to me, looking back at me, "Nina, what is wrong?"

I shook my head, "Where's Fabian and Patricia?" He laughed as he took my hand. I yanked it away quickly.

"Have you hit your head or something?" Eddie asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. I shook my head, "No! Where's my husband?" He kept his arm tightly around my waist as he led me to a tent. Along the journey, he spoke, "Nina, dear, I'm your husband." My eyes widened as we walked into the tent, it was full of Egyptian gold furniture, including a very cozy throne and couch. I glanced through the open door that led into a bedroom, I'm guessing seen as it had a very fancy bed. Another door led to another bedroom, with two beds, where a boy and girl sat talking to them self. The girl wearing the same as I, and the boy wearing the same as Eddie, both with smaller crowns matching ours. The boy looked like an older version of...Sven?

"You're not my husband Eddie!" I panicked as I threw his hand off my waist. _What the hell was going on? _"Fabian is my husband, and Patricia is your wife!"

"You must of hit your head hard." Eddie sighed, gesturing for a boy with rags on to come closer.

"Yes King Eddie?"

"Get Queen Nina a wet rag and escort her to our bedroom."

The boy nodded before wandering off into another room. I shook my head as I looked at Eddie with horror, "Queen Nina? King Eddie?" As Eddie went to speak, the boy hurried back in, handing me a wet rag and going to grab my hand, "Come Queen."

"I am not your Queen, and I'm not going anywhere until I know where Fabian, _my husband_, is!" I demanded, glaring at Eddie. The boy looked over at Eddie, who sighed and gestured the boy away.

"Nina, dear, you left Fabian eleven years ago." He explained as I shook my head, "No, I would never leave Fabian. And where is my bump gone?"

"Fabian had been cheating on you since four months before you got pregnant, and when you gave birth to the twins, he took them and killed them, then ran off with the girl he had been cheating on you with, I forgot her name, Catrina?"

I shook my head again, "Fabian would never cheat on me, or kill our- _Catalina!" _

"Ah yes, that mafia girl."

"Mafia?"

"Fabian and Catalina are apart of the Leripios family, that stupid Mafia, I curse them to this day."

_It's official, I've gone insane. _I laughed in disbelief as I asked, "What about Patricia? You two are madly in love, and you have a child together. What about Sven?"

"You must of badly banged your head, but you're still the same girl, always asking questions." He chuckled, "Patricia walked in on Fabian and Catalina having sex, so Fabian killed her to keep her quiet. Luckily, Patricia had told me before she died. Sven is just through there." He pointed towards the door, where I had looked earlier. The two children were walking our way, looking both confused.

"Mother, are you alright?" The girl asked, as Sven tilted his head. Eddie sighed, "It seems Mother has banged her head, she's suffering some memory issues but she'll be alright soon, I promise Ana."

"I hope you get better soon Mother." Sven spoke, as he looked over at Eddie, "Father, is it okay if I go exploring with Appie, Noa, and David?" _Appie?_ Jerome and Joys son._ Noa?_ Mick and Maras daughter._ David? _Alfie and Ambers son. _Amber, _I needed to talk to her, I hope she isn't as crazy as everyone else was right now.

"Yes, but be home before dark, and go no where near the woods, it isn't safe." With a nod, Sven walked out of the tent. Ana sighed, walking over and standing next to Eddie.

"Father, who is Fabian?" Ana asked as Eddie sighed, crouching down to her level, "Fabian is a bad man who killed Sven's real Mother."

"Will he hurt me?" Ana asked, a look of horror written on her face.

"No, if he tries to lay a hand on you, your brother, or your mother, I will have his head cut off."

I felt my blood boil, "Fabian isn't a bad man, and you will never hurt him!" I screamed as I ran out the tent. I looked around to see people glancing at me.

"Queen Nina, are you quite alright?" A girl asked, a young girl standing behind her. I looked at her, gasping for breath as I continued running.

_The woods._

I ran into the woods, running, and running until I ran into something. I groaned as I ran into someone.

_Eddie!_

* * *

><p><em>Have a good bite out of the city,<em>  
><em>Take a long, cold look at the world,<em>  
><em>You might crash, burn,<em>  
><em>Either way, you'll learn,<em>  
><em>Good bite out of the city.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Eddie's Pov<strong>_

I swore under my breath as I crashed to the ground. I glanced over at what, I meant who, I had banged into. _Nina! _I began to get up, to run away, as I noticed the same look I probably had on my face on hers, and she looked much younger then the Nina had just been with.

"Are you Nina? Nina Rutter?" I asked, scared she'll say no. She smiled as she looked at me, "Yes! And are you Eddie Miller? Married to Patricia." I sighed in relief as I nodded.

"Thank god." Nina muttered as I nodded, agreeing with her. "What the hell is going on?"

I shrugged, standing up, "No idea." She sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead, "How do we get back?"

"Madelyn!" A girl voice echoed through the woods as Nina eyes widened. _One of the twins name. _

"Hide." I mouthed to Nina as we both crouched behind a fallen tree. A girl, with a golden bow and arrow, and wearing golden princess attire, walked into the part of the woods where Nina and I were. Another girl, who looked identical to the other girl, except this girl was wearing silver attire, quickly followed, a book hidden under one of her arms.

"Don't I get a thank you for saving your life?" The girl with silver attire asked, as the other girl stood still, turning to face the girl who looked identical to her.

"I could of saved my own life, Ken." Madelyn spoke, kicking a twig on the floor.

"McKenna, not Ken, I hate it when you call me that, I'm not a boy." McKenna spoke, sighing as she shook her head, "But still, you should still thank people when they do stuff for you."

"Thanks McKenna." Madelyn sighed, "That witch and giant startled me, I've never been scared before."

McKenna smiled, moving her hair behind her ears, "Everyone gets scared, it's part of life."

"Father never gets scared." Madelyn fought back, playing with the bow and arrow in her hands. McKenna laughed, "Father has a jackal as his head, everyone is scared of him, so why must father get scared?"

I glanced over at Nina, who looked at me, thinking the same thing as me. "Anubis." I muttered as Nina nodded, looking back at the two girls. McKenna had her book open now, looking through the pages, "I expected to come across Senkarah, but the giant was unexpected."

"Senkarah?" I muttered a bit too loudly as the girls heads glanced over to the log we were hiding behind. Madelyn quickly ran over, jumping on top of the log and pointing her armed bow and arrow towards us. McKenna followed, her eyes quickly widening, "Queen Nina? King Eddie? What are you two doing in the woods?"

Madelyn glared at us, slowly putting her bow and arrow down, and getting off the log. I stood up, as Nina did the same.

"We're just on a walk." Nina announced, sounding like a Queen. I knew what she was doing, whatever was happening, we had to act like Queen and King, no one could know we were not meant to be here.

"In the woods?" Madelyn asked, glaring at us still, "It's very dangerous."

I stood up straight, "I could ask the same for you two, what are you two doing here?" Madelyn laughed as she faced us, "We live here."

I spoke, "I don't think you should speak as rudely as you are to the Queen and King." as the two began laughing.

"You are King and Queen of Egypt, but you do not own the woods, our father does." McKenna spoke nicely, shutting her book and placing it back under her arms. I shook my head, wanting to ask the question I was dying to ask, "Senkarah is still around?"

"How do you know about the witch?" Madelyn asked, looking slightly startled. Nina tilted her head, "Witch? Senkarah is not a witch, she's a ghost." Madelyn shook her head, "She was a ghost, she came back and became a witch."

Nina bit her lip, as I placed my hands behind my head. _This was not happening. _I was interrupted when a tree fell over near us, and a loud bang sounded through the forest.

"The giant!" McKenna told her twin, as Madelyn quickly armed her bow and arrow. Nina laughed in disbelief, "Giant?"

"There are Giants in the sky!" Madelyn told us, "There are big, tall, terrible Giants in the sky!" McKenna nodded as she faced us, "We must go, you two should get to safety unless you want to die, it was nice seeing you again!" They both ran off as I turned to Nina, "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but if we want to find out, we better run!"

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter! I wanted it to be long and eventful for my tenth chapter! I can't wait to write the next one, yey! <strong>

**I'm so thankful for everyone reading this, I love you all!**

**Byee :)**


	11. I Am The One

**Hey guys! I'm writing this straight after the last one because I'm such in a writing mood! So I'm still happy for having ten chapters aha. Even though I'll publish this a little while after the last chapter, I'm still happy.**

**I'm drinking coffee right now so I'm as awake as I can be, and as hyper as I can be! Hehe :)**

**Also, I have big news! It seems like everyone on fanfiction has big news, haha. But I want you all to guess the news. **

**It includes:**

**1) me (duh)**

**2) new life**

**3) the song No One is Alone by Into The Woods fits this greatly**

**4) blood**

**Blood? Yeah, I guess. Have fun with that, and the first person to guess it correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them, and they get to choose an idea for something to happen in the story :) Sound good? **

**The song for this chapter is I Am The One by Next To Normal. I also mentioned the lyrics to No One Is Alone in the story, but I changed the lyrics slightly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I Am The One or House of Anubis :)**

* * *

><p><em>Can you tell me what it is you're afraid of?<em>  
><em>Can you tell me why I'm afraid it's me?<em>  
><em>Can I touch you?<em>  
><em>We've been fine for so long now.<em>  
><em>How could something go wrong that I can't see?<em>  
><em>Cause I'm holding on,<em>  
><em>and I won't let go,<em>  
><em>I just thought you should know.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nina's Pov<span>_**

I was in a different dimension, and was lost in the woods where a giant, Senkarah - now a witch - and my two daughters were. Eddie was my husband, we were Queen and King. I was Sven's step-mother and I had a child with Eddie, Ana. Fabian had been cheating on me, Patricia was dead, and my friends and their children were all apart of a kingdom. _What a world. _We had lost the giant, and the girls, and were lost ourselves. I sighed as I sat down on a log, glancing up at Eddie who was deep in thought.

"This is crazy." I announced as Eddie nodded.

_Snap._

I stood up as I came to face two people with guns. A man and a women. _Fabian and Catalina._

"Fabian?" I asked, looking up and down at him. He looked hot as hell. He wore leather, with his hair spiked up. Catalina looked as slutty as ever. Eddie turned around, muttering, "I must be dreaming."

"Nina." He chuckled, "Or should I say Queen Nina?"

Catalina tilted her head, speaking in her thick Greek accent, "You two look young." Eddie nodded before standing next to me, "I pray I'm dreaming, and I'll wake up to see Patricia and Sven, and everything will be normal."

Fabian and Catalina looked at each other in confusion before looking back at us. Fabian raised his eyebrows, "Patricia is dead."

"No, she isn't! We're just dreaming! Me and Yacker had just told you and Nina that you had to put the twins in care!" Eddie growled, as I bit my lip, not wanting to be reminded of that.

"You called Patricia Yacker." Fabian sighed, looking distressed as Catalina shook her head, looking even more confused. Fabian continued, "That's the last thing you two remember?" I nodded along side Eddie as Fabian sat down on the log I had been previously sitting on. Catalina stayed standing, shaking her head again.

"Senkarah sent you two here." Fabian explained, "Curse that witch." I sighed in relief as I sat next to him, "You stayed in contact with Senkarah?"

Fabian nodded, "Senkarah has been on my case for eleven years, a few days ago I angered her, and she told me she would send younger Queen Nina and King Eddie here." I smiled in relief at the answers I had finally been given. Fabian stood up, grabbing my hand and gently dragging me up. "Catalina, go back to camp, I'll sort this out." he ordered, not even looking at Catalina. She shrugged and wandered off, muttering to herself. I looked into his eyes, they were so different. They were evil.

He sighed as he strolled over to a tree, leaning against it and looking down, "What do you two know about the woods?"

"Anubis owns it, Senkarah, now a witch, is here, along with a giant." I answered as Eddie finished with something I didn't want Fabian knowing, "Madelyn and McKenna live here."

"Eddie!"

"It's okay, I know they're here."

"What?" Eddie asked, "Older Nina told me you had killed them." I nodded, "Older Eddie told me the same thing." Fabian laughed as he stopped leaning against the tree and walked over to a dirt path, "You really thought I would kill my daughters? After I spent two years trying to have children, after I was blamed for murder and cheating on the girl I loved."

"But Patricia walked in on you and Catalina having sex." Eddie explained as Fabian laughed again, "Patricia walked in on me trying to hatch a plan to make sure me and Nina could keep the girls. She got angry at me, thinking I wanted Sven, Noa, Appie and David to get hurt, and die. She wanted to make sure I didn't go on with my plan, so she told Eddie what you two know. Nina found out and left me. I confronted Patricia in the woods a few days after the twins were born, and she fell off a cliff. I didn't push her before you ask. I panicked and took the girls, laid them in flowers in the woods and ran off."

I sighed as I took this all in, "Really?" He nodded, "Catalina found me running off with the girls, we are not together." Fabian gestured for us to follow as he began down the dirt path. I quickly followed as Eddie did, who looked rather distressed.

"There is something about these woods, they're dangerous and magical." Fabian explained as I nodded, agreeing with him, before he stopped in his tracks.

"Did you say giants?" Fabian gasped, quickly pulling the trigger back in his gun. I nodded as I looked over at Eddie, who was looking rather sad.

"Where did you last see Madelyn and McKenna?" Fabian turned to face me, begging for me to answer. I answered, "Around here, but they ran off." Fabian nodded before running off. I glanced over at Eddie before running after Fabian, Eddie behind me.

"Princess!" Fabian screamed, jumping and avoiding the fallen trees. I struggled, but with Eddie's help, managed to keep up with the older, and hotter if I may add, Fabian.

"Hunter!" Madelyn came out from a tree, her armed bow and arrow kept tightly in her grip. It was just then I noticed that Madelyn wore my locket. _My locket. _How did she have it? I shook my head, 'Nina, stop it, concentrate on getting back' I told myself as I stopped behind Fabian. She looked at me and then Eddie, "Queen, King, didn't we tell you two to get out of here? The woods aren't safe."

Fabian sighed, "They're with me." Madelyn nodded, sighing before Fabian shook his head, "Where's your sister?"

"Well..." She trailed off as Fabian stared at her, "Madelyn, where is McKenna?"

"The wolf."

"Wolf?!"

"Hey, you're the hunter! You should of killed it!" Fabian groaned, putting a hand through his hair, "You're awkward, just like your mother."

I piped up, offended, "Hey!" as they both looked at me. Oh yeah, she doesn't know that...

"Mother will have you killed if she heard you say that." Madelyn giggled, as Fabian rolled his eyes, "Isis loves me." I glanced over at Eddie, who was defiantly thinking the same thing as me. _Anubis, Isis, Egyptian Princesses, Queen Nina, King Eddie, Hunter Fabian, Dead Patricia, Sven, Noa, Appie, David, Ana, Giants, Witches, Senkarah._ It's official, I've gone crazy.

"McKenna was eaten by a wolf?" Eddie asked, as confused as I was. Madelyn laughed, "No, I was tricked by the wolf, and went off path, McKenna listens to people, she continued, but the paths have all be destroyed by the Giant and Senkarah."

Fabian groaned, "What did your mother always say?" Madelyn sighed, "Straight ahead, not to delay, or be misled." Fabian nodded, the _always-listen-to-mother _face written all over his face. Madelyn huffed, "He seemed so nice."

"He was trying to mislead you, everyone does it." Fabian announced as a bang sounded through the woods. Fabian swore under his breath, as I jumped backwards, "Yo-You just sw-swore?" He stood up straight, facing me, "I did Queen."

"I-I-You've changed." I started, "You dress differently, you talk differently, you swear. You wear cologne now, you used to never wear it. You have a gun, yo- what happened?"

Madelyn looked from me and Fabian, looking confused, and confirming it with muttering, "I'm lost." Fabian stood still, glaring at Eddie before walking closer to me, to the point where our faces were just a few millimetres away. _His lips. _They no long looked so kissable.

"When your true love leaves, it messes you up." He hissed, his breath stinking of alcohol. He looked over at Eddie, staying close to me, and then leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "But you just had to get your King, didn't you?" I stayed shocked as Fabian turned around, gesturing Madelyn to follow him as he marched angrily down a path filled with fallen trees and branches.

"Fabian." I whimpered out as I sat down on a tree. I turned to Eddie, keeping back my tears, "We need to get back, I need my Fabian."

"And I need Patricia and Sven."

* * *

><p><em>I am the one who knows you,<em>  
><em>I am the one who cares,<em>  
><em>I am the one who's always been there.<em>  
><em>I am the one who's helped you,<em>  
><em>And if you think that I just don't give a damn,<em>  
><em>Then you just don't know who I am.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Eddie's Pov<em>**

I sighed as I followed a distressed Nina down a path. We had no idea how to get back home, and we were both fed up with being in this messed up place.

_Flash, bang, cough, scream, Senkarah. _

Me and Nina stopped in our paths, staring at the witch standing in front of us. "Chosen One, Osirian." I growled as I stared at her, "Send us back home, now!"

She chuckled, "You really think I would do it that easy?" Nina sighed, "Please?"

Senkarah moved her hands around, causing a square like shape glow from the tree she was standing next it. The light dimmed down, revealing Fabian, _younger__ Fabian, _strolling through the forest with two baby carriers in his hands. He reached a group of lily flowers, and crouched down, placing the carriers to one side. I could see a few tears fall down his face, and I could sense it was breaking Nina's heart seeing him like this. A baby cries sounded from one of the carriers, startling Fabian as he leaned his arms into the object, picking up a baby with a blanket wrapped around the human. I knew who they were, the twins, Madelyn and McKenna.

"No Princess," Fabian cooed, "Don't cry." He placed her in his arms, cradling her as he stroked his cheek. Nina smiled sadly, I guess the sight was cute. The baby quietened down as Fabian kissed her head, muttering, "I love you Mad." _The baby was Madelyn. _He placed her in the flowers, sighing as he reached for the other baby, McKenna.

"Hey Kenna, Princess." He cooed again, repeating the same thing as he did with Madelyn. Cradle, a stroke on the cheek, a kiss and a mutter, "I love you Kenna." before placing her in the flowers next to her sister.

"It would only be me who would be the father of Egyptian Princesses." Fabian laughed, sadness mingling in his voice, "This is what is best for you two, for you two to be safe." he reached into his pocket, pulling out a ever-so-familiar locket. _Nina's __locket. _He picked up Madelyn, gently pulling the blanket off her slightly and he drailed the locket around her neck, "Here Chosen One, this was your Mommys, but it's your turn to save the world now, this locket will keep you, McKenna, Sven, Noa, Appie, and David safe."

He placed her back into the flowers, pulling the blanket back up before picking McKenna up, "And you sweetie, here." He pulled his necklace off from around his neck, his guitar pick locket, "This was my Mothers, she gave it to me before she ran away." before he drailed it over her neck. He smiled sadly, placing her back next to her sister. He stroked both of their cheeks, singing as he did so,

_"Mother and Father cannot guide you. Now you're on your own. Only your sister beside you. Still, you're not alone. No one is alone. Truly. No one is alone. Sometimes people leave you. Halfway through the wood. Others may deceive you. You decide what's good. You decide alone. But no one is alone."_

He kissed both of their heads, allowing his tears to fall on them, as he stood up and walked off, leaving the babies behind.

The imagine vanished as Senkarah spoke emotionless, "Heartbreaking." She laughed as she waved her hands around, allowing darkness to swirl around us. I, alongside Nina, began coughing as we both fell to our knees.

"Back to go home, to let the Princesses rule the world." Senkarah muttered as darkness flew over me.

_I wasn't ready for what was about to hit me. _

* * *

><p><strong>I'm on a writing streak, yey! I'm so happy that many people love the plot I have going. I've had it planned out for a while now, and I've finally finished the plot. I'm so happy, and can't wait to share it with you all. I can confirm that this story will have at least twenty chapters :)<strong>

**Anyway, I must go write the next chapter! Bye :)**


	12. Lets Talk About Love

**Hey guys! I'm not going to even bother to announce the news off the last chapter, as no one even tried to guess what it was. I try to do nice things with my readers, and you guys don't even care, that really upset me! **

**Buttt, I will be announcing another piece of news...**

**I'm writing a book!**

**An actual book, so it won't be published on fanfiction or anything. Everything is created by me. I'm super excited, and I've began writing it already. As of my love of Ancient Egyptian, it's going to take place around then. I'm going to try to involve you guys in this, and it would mean a lot if you guys actually ****participated.**

**I want you to come up with the name of the story!**

**I have it all planned out, and the first chapter written, but I'm struggling on the name of the book. I'm going to give you guys to summary, and I want you all to review what you would call the book, and I'll announce what I have picked in an upcoming chapter!**

**Summary;**

It was written in the stars.

Egyptian Princess Azizi was destined to live a fulfilling life full of jewels and riches. She had it all. Yet, why did she feel so trapped? When Azizi nears her coronation day, she is forced to make appearances at every city in the country. People adore her; it's the life she grew up with. But when she travels through the Aderit, a forgotten city full of mafias and slaves, she finds two people who might just change her life forever. Unlike everyone else she has crossed paths with, these two hate her, but they might end up being the answer to Azizi's happiness.

**Eek! Go crazy with your imagination :)**

**Also, in chapter Nine - Turn The Lights Off - I said that Sven was one and a half years old. At the beginning of the story, he was one and a half years old, but I skipped eight months and he was in fact two years old. I apologize for that.**

**The kids are all now;**

**David (Amber and Alfie's son) -13 months/One year old**

**Noa (Mara and Mick's daughter) - 17 months/One and half years old**

**Appie (Joy and Jerome's son) - 23 months/ Nearly two years old**

**Sven (Patricia and Eddie's son) - 29 months/Two and a half years old**

**Madelyn and McKenna (Nina and Fabian's daughters) - 3 months**

**To the guest who asked if I was American or British, I am British. I know I use American words but I have a lot of American friends so that's where I get them from. Sorry for the confusion! :)**

**The song for this chapter is Lets Not Talk About Anything Else But Love by The Aadams Family The Musical.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or ****Lets Not Talk About Anything Else But Love.**

* * *

><p><em>Can't we talk about anything else but love?<br>__Love that launched a thousand ships.  
><em>_Please! let's talk about anything else but love!  
><em>_Love that causes war and famine,  
><em>_Can't we speak about real estate.  
><em>_Love of wife,  
><em>_Watergate,  
><em>_Love of children,  
><em>_Seasonal fluctuation in the prime interest rate.  
><em>_Love of chocolate, you must love chocolate, everybody loves chocolate, say you do, say it._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Nina's Pov<em>**

Please tell me I'm back home.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, sitting upright as I glanced around the room. I was in the hospital. I shook my head, shaking out all the bad thoughts as I felt someone squeeze on my hand. I turned to see Fabian, _my Fabian, _smiling like a fool as he spoke, "Ni-Nina, you're awake!" He helped me sit up as I glanced downwards...my bump was gone. I began breathing heavily as Fabian sighed, "Nins, it's okay. The girls are alive." His smile stayed plastered on his face as I coughed, "Really?"

He nodded, "When you and Eddie passed out, I panicked and took you to the hospital. They sent you for a c-section, and you've been in a coma ever since." I stared at him as it hit me, "Co-Coma?"

"You've been asleep for three months, they were going to take you off life support." He explained, as tears filled his eyes.

"But after the screaming Fabian gave them, they decided to give you another month. And I'm so glad they did!" I turned to see the other human in the room, Amber, who was holding a now one year old David in her arms. I smiled, facing Fabian again, "Where are the girls?" He smiled as he stood up, walking over to a double pushchair and turning it around, pushing it towards me. I teared up as I sat awed at the two baby girls sleeping in the pushchair.

_My dream hadn't been true, it was just me in a coma._

One of the girls began to wake up, rubbing her eyes, and crying slightly. Fabian picked her up, and handed her to me. "This is Madelyn, she's the oldest." I smiled as I cradled her in my arms, as she calmed down and cuddled into me.

"Awh." Amber cooed as Fabian chuckled. He bent down to pick up the other twin, who I was guessing was McKenna, who was still asleep. She cuddled into her Daddy, which made me smile. I looked down at Madelyn as she looked at me with her blue eyes, "Hi baby."

Amber smiled, "I'm going to leave, I'm glad you're awake Nins!" She hugged me and left with David. I muttered, "Bye." as I kept my eyes on my three month old daughter in my arms. Fabian spoke, "And this is McKenna." I smiled as I looked up.

_This was perfect._

* * *

><p><em>Can't we talk about anything else but<br>__Love is elation, like an oration, love speaks to us in tongues,  
><em>_Natural as teething, simple as breathing air in the love-starved lungs love looks at us and sighs  
><em>_That's all a pack of lies, love is a fiction like an affliction, love is an ancient curse,  
><em>_Posing contentment causing resentment, fulfilment in reverse. Love is a dismal thing...  
><em>_Mal! Why should we fight, let's sing.  
><em>_And you know the only thing better than singing?  
><em>_What?  
><em>_Singing and dancing  
><em>_Let's not talk about anything else but love, worth repeating, let's not talk about anything else but love_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Fabian's Pov - A few weeks later<em>**

I yawned as I walked into the dining room. Nina was cooking breakfast, and the twins were sitting gurgling in their high-chairs. I smiled as I kissed both their heads before walking over and wrapping my arms around her waist. She giggled as she leaned against me. I smirked as I let my lips connect to her neck, smirking harder as I heard a soft moan escape from her mouth.

"Fabes," She moaned, "Not in front of the girls." I chuckled as I moved my lips to her ear, whispering in a seducing tone, "How about when the twins are asleep, I'll get the champagne and you can put that sexy lingerie on."

She turned to face me, a smirk on her face, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and winked, "That sounds perfect, but you'll have to buy some protection." I nodded as she began laughing. I looked at her in confusion, the sexual moment we had going gone, as she continued laughing.

"What?" I smiled, her laugh was so cute.

"I never thought I would say that, but then again, I never thought we would be parents." She smiled as she glanced over at the twins and then buried her head into my bare chest. I looked over at the twins, who were both giggling away in their high-chairs. I smiled as I changed my eye direction to the girl in my arms, kissing her head.

"We're so lucky." I commented as she sighed, "But they are the Egyptian Princesses, and Madelyn is the Chosen One, even though my dream wasn't true." She had told me all about her dream. The thought of everything the dream made her go through, just made me cringe. I sighed as I kissed her head again, stroking her hair to comfort her, "Just forget about that, okay? Sven hasn't had a dream and the girls are fine."

She sighed again as she raised her head to face me, "I can't, it's always on my mind."

"I'll make you forget about it all tonight." I smirked as I let go of her and walked over to the table. She stood grinning as I sat down next to McKenna, who squealed when I sat down.

"Oh, and Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you're cooking is burning."

"Crap, this is what happens when you turn me on."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's crappy and a filler chapter, but I've gone back to school, and I've been really ill. I feel better now, and I have a day off homework, so I wanted to update while I could! I tried my best. Hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>


	13. My Dilemma

**Yoooo. I deserve a medal, this is the first chapter that is a song that isn't a dance/musical song. Proud of me? I am, haha.**

**You may hate me at the end of this chapter?**

**Idk I wanted to do a chapter with a popular song?**

**The song for this Chapter is My Dilemma by Selena Gomez :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit bye (hehe)**

* * *

><p><em>You make me so upset sometimes,<em>  
><em>I feel like I could lose my mind...<em>  
><em>The conversation goes nowhere,<em>  
><em>Because you're never gonna take me there...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Nina's Pov<em>**

I never thought being a mother would be this hard.

The girls don't stop crying during the night, they scream, and do not calm down. Madelyn sometimes calms down for me. McKenna is the worst. Seen as Fabian has stared his night-shifts, and McKenna is a Daddys Girl, she will _not _calm down for me, and she cries until the birds start to sing. I barely sleep, and I run on nothing but coffee.

They also cry during the day, and all of the girls say their children never acted like mine did. It makes me worry. What if I'm doing something wrong? Am I a bad mother? I shook my head, sighing as I waited at four o'clock in the morning, Madelyn on my hip, as I waited for the bottle to hurry up heating. For a three month old baby, she could scream for England. I was trying to calm her down, praying she wouldn't wake up her sister. Fabian wouldn't be back until around midday, and I couldn't deal with her crying until then.

"Mad, baby, please." I begged, "I'm heating the bottle up now, please stop crying."

She turned to face me, placing her hands on my cheek, before wailing louder. I sighed, picking up the now heated bottle, and directing it to her mouth. She glared at it, as it was poisonous, as she pushed it away and screamed. I felt a few tears run down my own face, the stress and worries getting to me.

I cried, "Madelyn, I don't know what you want." as she continued crying, a new scream coming through the closed door that led to the twins room. I placed Madelyn in her play pen, her screaming louder when she had left my arms. I practically ran into the nursery, picking up a distressed McKenna, tears streaming down my own face. I knew McKenna wouldn't calm down until Fabian came back from work. I walked back into the room, placing McKenna next to her big sister.

I picked up my phone, my shaking hands dialling Fabians number. The girls cried louder, as Fabian ignored my call. I frowned as I faced the girls, "Please stop crying babies, for Mommy."

They ignored me, as I continued to ring Fabian. He didn't pick up once, and in desperation, I rang Scott, Fabians co-worker.

He answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Scott, it's Nina!" I replied, my tears flooding my face.

"You okay Nina? You sound sad?" He asked, concern in his voice. I sighed, "No, I- Can you put Fabian on the phone please?"

"Fabian?" He asked, "Fabian doesn't work night-shifts."

I felt like my heart had been ripped out, and everything was being blurred out, including the girls screaming, "Wh-What?"

"Fabians never worked night-shifts." He announced as I broke down crying. Something was going on, something so bad that Fabian had to lie to me every night, leaving me to suffer.

"Oh god." He came to sense, "I'm on my way Nina, and don't try to stop me, I'm bringing my wife."

I allowed the phone to drop to the floor, suddenly feeling dizzy and having to sit on the couch. Dizziness took over me, as I fell off the couch and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>And I tell myself to run from you,<em>  
><em>But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,<em>  
><em>My dilemma, it's you, it's you.<em>  
><em>Your eyes have told a thousand lies,<em>  
><em>But I believe them when they look in mine...<em>  
><em>I heard the rumours but you won't come clean,<em>  
><em>I guess I'm hoping it's because of me...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nina's Pov Continued<span>_**

I woke up, panting for breath. It was quiet, except for the sounds of muttering. I turned to see Talia, Scotts wife, playing with her own two kids, and the twins; who were now laughing instead of screaming. Scott was sitting on the armchair, texting away on his phone. I sat up, placing a hand on my head, as they acknowledged me.

"Nina!" Scott exclaimed, placing his phone on the seat as he stood up, "You feeling any better?" I nodded, still in shock. I just want Fabian here, I need him here.

"Fabian isn't answering his phone." Scott announced, frowning as he spoke. I heard a cough come from behind me, as I turned and spotted Jerome holding his son, Appie. I tilted my head as Jerome spoke, "Hi Nina." He looked like he had been crying, and that's unusual for Jerome.

"Um, hi?" I raised my eyebrows as Jerome sat next to me, placing Appie on his lap. He sighed, "Nina, look at Appie, and tell me who he looks like."

I shook my head, "What?" He kept his eyes on me, "Just answer the question."

I sighed, "Joys grandfather, like she has said many times."

"Talia, can you bring the twins over?" Jerome asked, sighing as Talia picked up the girls and placing them both on my lap. I held them closely, thankful they were not screaming their lungs out.

Jerome gulped, "Look at their eyes, and then at Appies." I was confused, but I did so, looking at Madelyns', McKennas', and then Appies eyes. I finally realised what he was going at when I looked into their eyes.

_Exactly the same, sky blue, just like Fabians'._

I looked up to face Jerome, shock on my face. Jerome nodded, "I've met Joys grandfather, he looks nothing like Appie."

"What's your point?" I asked, nervous for his answer.

"My point is; I think Fabian is Appies father."

* * *

><p><strong>Hate me? Sorry! I can be wicked, hehe. But is Appie actually Fabian's son? Where is Fabian actually? Why am I asking questions? We'll see soon aha :)<strong>


End file.
